


[授翻 请勿转载]  磨刀不误撩汉工

by flyingmax, LadyDisdayne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2020 Quarantine, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But with health issues, COVID-19 (Coronavirus), Chef Bucky Barnes, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Knives, Love in the Time of Coronavirus, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Wade Wilson, Misunderstandings, Non-graphic description of torture, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Social distancing dating, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne
Summary: 居家隔离的日子闲的长草，Steve于是挂出了一个免费帮人磨刀的牌子。不过他可真没想到一个长相火辣但举止可疑的陌生男会带着他从没见过的奇刀异刃找上门来，而且还一来再来。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDisdayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cut the Tension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986843) by [LadyDisdayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne). 



> Hi 各位看官，本宝又来了！这次同样给大家带来了一个甜文，希望大家喜欢。  
> 感谢原作LadyDisdayne授权我翻译她的作品，请大家不吝Kudo和评论。我会尽快把本文发到LOFTER上的。  
> 再次感谢，也希望大家康健平安！

新冠病毒还没开始大规模蔓延的时候，Steve的哮喘病和他可怜巴巴的免疫系统就让他比其他人提前一步进入到了居家隔离的状态。不过万幸的是，他在Stark工业集团市场部的工作倒是个铁饭碗，而且他就算是足不出户也能完成大部分的工作。说起来，如今待在家里反倒比之前更忙了，其他部门的各种新需求纷至沓来，大家都想抢占先机，宣传他们的抗疫援助计划。

然而就算把大半的时间都花在工作上，还是阻止不了烦闷无聊的情绪，很快，独处一室的抑郁和焦躁感便开始让他坐卧难安。甚至连每周与Sam约着做好几次‘云健身’，跟Natasha和Thor不停的视频都缓解不了他被迫独自宅家的怨怼。

于是他开始寄情于磨刀。他这一发便不可收拾，家里三十把厨刀都被他磨了一个遍。这之后他家里所有的剪子、剃须刀，甚至是美工刀也都没能逃过这一番折腾。

话说几年前的一个深夜，他看多了油管的视频，又受了Natasha太多的鼓动，Steve开始学着自己磨刀，如此也省得自家的刀钝了还得花钱找人磨。他一开始只是从亚马逊上买了一套最基础的磨刀用具练手。可他发现这项工作不但能让人修身养性，而且还比他想得简单多了。这一下便刹不住车了，很快他就置办了更专业也更昂贵的磨刀石套装和相应的配件。而现在，他又突然有了大把的空闲时间。

这天已经是纽约封城避疫的第三十大几天了，Steve真的是闲得浑身长草了。实在没辙的情况下，他在楼门口邮箱旁的通知栏上挂了个牌子。

磨剪子戗菜刀  
免费  
实在无聊——自家刀已磨尽  
有意者请发短信至Steve 手机号：XXX-XXX-XXXX

当然了，他估计有几个他认识的邻居会发信息过来，而他的房东Clint也可能会发信息问能不能弄一些像箭镞头或者披萨刀之类的奇怪玩意儿。他之前就已经跟Natasha和其他几位邻居约好每月磨刀的日子了。不过他还真没料到会在半夜收到一个陌生号码发来的消息。

未知号码 12:04am： _你是磨刀的？_

未知号码 12:05am： _叫Steve的那个？_

未知号码 12:05am： _你真的免费帮人磨刀？_

Steve 12:07am： _对滴，不才正是！你有刀需要磨吗？_

未知号码 12:08am： _有几把吧？你现在有功夫磨两把吗？_

反正现在这日子口什么时候睡觉都没关系，所以Steve答应了。

Steve 12:10am： _有何不可。我住4B。把刀放门口然后敲敲门就行了。_

对方没有回复，于是Steve从沙发上爬起来穿上裤子，又找出一个口罩戴上。

五分钟后，一阵沉重的敲门声吓了Steve一跳，紧接着外面传来了“ _咚_ ”的一声响。Steve打开门锁拉开房门，看到门口放了一只黑色的袋子，他于是弯腰提了起来。袋子的重量可是不轻省，弄得Steve开始有些后悔自己在那牌子上写的‘免费’二字了。他轻叹一声，转身准备回屋。

然而走廊上突然传来的低沉而又瓮哑的声音却吓得Steve惊叫一声，手里的口袋险些脱了手：“完活儿以后给我发个信息。我过几个小时还得用它们干活呢。”

一个男人一动不动地站在十步开外的走廊上，脸上戴着一只Steve这辈子见过的最吓人的面具，看起来好像是在硬塑料上安装了一只黑色的金属呼吸器。那男人一头及肩的栗色长发遮住了他的面部线条，将他的脸掩进了阴影之中。即便二人隔着挺远的距离，对方那一双蓝眸却依旧锐利如钩。若换做平时，Steve说不定还会赞这男子长得俊美，可现在看他，却怎么都觉得毛骨悚然。

Steve的舌头打结，“呃，好，没问题。”你要他怎么办啊？跟这个近在咫尺的疑似链锯杀人狂一般的家伙说不吗？

要说Steve也不是弱不禁风，他一米八五的个头，而且这些年来他为了不再病痛缠身也是练出了一身肌肉的。可这家伙的个子也不亚于他，身材也同样健硕。而且他穿着的黑色皮夹克和一双陆战靴则让他看起来更加的孔武有力。

“谢了，”说完，神秘男便转身信步朝电梯间走去。

Steve立即躲回了屋里，手忙脚乱的给房门上了锁和一个防盗链。 _我这不是自找苦吃吗_ ，他边想边低头看了看手里的那个袋子。

鉴于他也不知道那位恐怖肌肉男说的‘几个小时’是多久，Steve于是决定马上开工。他戴上手套，打开包布准备先消毒，然而眼前的一切却让他颇感意外。

这个所谓的袋子实际上是一只用柔软皮革制成的 _卷袋_ ，卷头上压印着酒红色的J.B.B几个花体字母和一个五角星，不过配上纯黑的皮面，血红的颜色却几乎看不出来。而卷袋里面，则按着大小排列着七把Steve见过最奇形怪状的刀。

等将这七把刀一一取出并仔细审视过后，Steve便有些懵圈的瞪着它们看了好半天。很快他就明白这肯定是一套专业主厨的定制刀具，Steve倒是多多少少能看出每把刀的功能和形制来，但却搞不清它们各自的具体作用。

这些刀的刀柄和刀身都各不相同，小到一把只有三英寸（约8厘米）长的双开刃小刀，大到刀背宽半英寸（约1.2厘米），刀身长八英寸（约20厘米），宽五寸半（约14厘米）的长方形而非圆三角形的切肉刀。刀身是由一种特别的大马士革钢锻造而成的，锻造的过程中金属经过了反复折叠锻打，因此在金属的表面上形成了独特的花纹。锻造这种大马士革钢的工艺非常高深，使得金属形成的连环纹样如同在银色的粼粼海潮中掀起的阵阵纯色涟漪一般。

刀柄也沿袭了刀身的涟漪效果，只是其中的色彩更为丰富。制作刀柄的七彩木头虽已在长时间的使用中被磨得光滑油亮，但看得出使用者对其也是精心维护、关爱有加的。

不过这套刀具却没有任何规矩可言，更称不上齐整，七把刀里有四把是大马士革钢的，但每把风格制式都不同，另外那三把，包括最小的那把，虽说都很是漂亮，但其材质却很寻常。

刀柄则都是大师之作，有的是普通木头做的，有的则是用瘿木和看似是黄金制成的圆环交替拼接而成，另外两把，比如那把大切肉刀的刀柄，则是用七彩木拼接压制出来的。

几把形制简单的刀中，有一把用雅致的黑檀木做柄的小实用刀，刀背像是用钢毛刷或者锉刀打磨过，使得刀子从刀背向刀锋一路由粗糙慢慢的渐变到细腻光滑。而且刀身粗糙的部分则既可以刨刮兼顾。

“这位仁兄到底什么来头啊？”Steve自言自语道。事到如今，他已经不知道是该害怕自己万一将哪把刀磨坏了，还是该害怕自己没能 _按时_ 交差而引得对方杀上门来了。

Steve大叹一声，开始动手，一边不忘脑补大半夜送了一堆价值连城的刀子上门的究竟是何许人也。既然他能用得起像这样的定制刀具，那他估计应该是个名厨吧。不然的话，那他要么有可能是个刺客，要么就是个变态杀人狂。

时间不知不觉的就到了凌晨三点，而Steve也将最后一把刀收回了袋里，就是那把双开刃的，应该是剥皮刀吧。这一通下来，弄得他的胳膊都有点儿酸了，有些刀子虽说保养得很好，可却钝得可以，需要多花些心思处理。

不但如此，他还花了些功夫上网查了一下其中的几把刀，以确保它们能得到最好的保养。不过还好他做了功课，他一开始以为是切肉刀的那把大家伙，其实是一把Nakiri刀（菜切り包丁），是日式长方形切菜刀，因其刀刃更薄，所以要比普通菜刀处理起来更花心思。

Steve 2:57am： _OK，刀磨好了。你过来的时候告诉我一声，我提前把刀放门外。我可不敢把它们搁在外面太久。_

Steve没有马上收到回复，所以他先脱掉了沾满污迹和金属碎屑的上衣，开始清理磨刀时弄出的一团乱。等到三点半的时候，他才刚想着去上床睡觉，手机就响了。

未知号码 3:29am： _五分钟后就到_

Steve赶忙戴上口罩，将刀具放在了门口十步开外，朝向电梯间的地方。在这些刀上花了那么多功夫，他实在舍不得就这么将它们放在外面。他住的这栋公寓楼的治安是不坏啦，可他还是希望这些刀具能够物归原主。当然这也是为了他自己的安全着想。

五分钟后，电梯叮的一响开了门，Steve险些没认出走出来的人。之前的皮夹克如今换成了一件柔软且灰常贴身的针织衫和瘦腿牛仔裤，将他一身健美的肌肉尽显出来。他的长发梳成了一个高高的小丸子头，不仅使得他俊朗的颧骨线条更加明显，也令他那双风暴蓝色的眼眸更为抓人眼球。虽然他只有一小半的脸露在外面，可这男人实在是俊美性感啊。要是换了平时，Steve肯定立马冲上去生扑了他，不过嘞…

他戴的那只面具实在太过诡异了。这一次那面具露在了外面，Steve这才注意到它勒得有多紧，连他的脸都被勒出了一道道的印子。看来戴着那玩意儿一定很不舒服。

Steve指了指他放在走廊里的卷袋，努力想让整个交接过程不往血溅五步的方向走，他于是开口问道：“那个，你在哪家餐厅工作啊？”

男人拿起卷袋，顺势瞥了Steve一眼，回答道：“我不在餐厅干。”

 _那好呗_ ，Steve暗想，“哦，那好呗。”他实在想不出其他可说的了。

Steve好像听到对方含糊的说了声“谢谢”。

看样子事情也就到此结束了，Steve挥了挥手，旋即关上了房门，上床睡觉了去。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天早上Steve醒来的时候，他深切怀疑那一切是不是因为长期居家隔离导致他孤单过度而做了个邪性的咸湿之梦。可等他看见前一晚流理台上还没来得及收拾的一团乱以后，他才确定那一切都是真的。他必须得找个人说说这件事，而Natasha总是一听说Steve有什么风吹草动就急不可耐的追视频。

“小娜，你真该亲眼见见他。我觉得自己就跟进了《周六夜现场》的‘害怕+淫浪’版块似的。那一身的肌肉加皮衣呀，还有那件针织衫实在是 _犯规_ 啊。他那双暴风蓝色的眼睛足够人家写一本赞美诗集的了。可谁有那么大实力能存下这么一套刀啊，更重要的是，他怎么就那么大的心，找 _我_ 给他磨啊？”

“外面的店铺都关门了，他可能是真急的没招儿了吧。也许比你急着想扑他还更甚一筹呢。再说你的技术也不差呀。你每回帮我磨刀我都特满意。”

“满意归满意，可你用的那是75块钱一套的宜家货。如果我在谷歌上查的信息没错的话，人家那一套刀具的价钱都够买我这间公寓的了！另外，我可不没算生扑他，那家伙太吓人了。”

“我炒鸡怀疑你的话哦，Steven童鞋。”

Steve大叹一声，他知道她说的没错。“ _额滴神啊_ ，我觉得自己这是要疯的节奏啊，小娜。这个见鬼的居家隔离搞得我居然会对着一个深更半夜找我来 _磨刀的_ 杀人狂流哈喇子。可他的那个 _翘臀_ 呐。还有那个丸子头。看起来超软的，小娜。男人梳丸子头向来很不man的。可这男的一梳， _我操的嘞_ …要是真能让我上手去摸一摸，把我宰了我也甘愿了。我觉得他应该不是住这栋楼里的，不然我怎么可能会没见过他辣么炫的二头肌呀。哦， _额滴神_ ，他是怎么弄到我手机号的呀？”

“您能不能先缓缓再疯啊。真是服你了，Steve。你没见过的帅哥多了去了。再说了，是你自己在邮箱旁边挂的牌子。你以为会有什么情况发生啊？难不成你的真命天子会拿着一堆刀子上门找你磨吗？”

“没有啦！我只是想说帮帮楼里的邻居们而已，顺便提高提高自己的磨刀技巧嘛。”小娜听罢露出了一抹坏坏的笑容，好像她有什么事瞒着他一样。他讨厌看到她露出那种表情，她一坏笑Steve就知道自己准没好果子吃。“别给我怪笑啊，小娜。你动什么歪脑筋呢？”

“才没有。先说说你要我帮你买点什么日用品吧。不过拜托拜托别特么跟我说要手纸。大伙儿现在抢手纸都跟打仗似的，我已经好几个礼拜没见过手纸长啥样了。”

“呃，被你这么一说…”Steve瘪了瘪嘴，“我现在只剩下四卷了。”

她立刻甩过一记眼刀。“你特么逗我呢吧？你真没开玩笑？”

Steve笑了起来，“我倒希望是开玩笑呢。不过那几个都是超大卷的，应该能坚持几个礼拜吧。”

“谢天谢地有超大卷装的。我可不想为了卷手纸杀人。”这句话Steve可没敢真当笑话听，Natasha要真发起狠来可是炒鸡吓人的。“那我回头去看看。你还有什么要买的吗？”

Steve于是说了一些他接下来几个礼拜需用的东西。他俩的合作关系非常顺畅，Natasha出去采买吃喝用度的时候也会帮他采购一番，而Steve则会帮她做网络舞蹈私教课的市场宣传。这样既省了Steve抛头露面感染病毒，又能让Natasha的舞蹈课不断顿儿。

两人道别挂了视频之后，Steve便回去工作了。

他也没再（多）想那个火辣菜刀男，可没过几天，他就又在半夜时分接到了未知号码发来的信息。

未知号码 12:05am： _没睡呢吧？我还有几把刀要找你磨。_

Steve看来不由得叹了口气。他本不该答应的，他这一整天都在摸鱼，因此本想趁这个时候把落下的工作给补上。

可他转念又想起了对方那被紧身衣物所包裹的躯体。若是拒了人家，那么好康养眼的猛料就看不见了嘛。再说了，他也有些好奇对方这次又会给他拿什么新鲜家伙来挑战他的手艺。

Steve 12:11am： _在呢，拿过来吧。_

Steve起身开始为这一次的接刀仪式做准备，顺便将这个未知号码加进了手机通讯录。几分钟以后，沉重的捶/敲门声便响彻了整间公寓。Steve等了一分钟好让对方走开后才去开门。这一回卷袋轻了不少，而且也细瘦了很多，但个头儿却大了不少，足有两英尺长（约合61厘米）。

Steve本以为已经做好了准备听对方从走廊那头儿发话呢。可当那男人含糊的声音从电梯间传来时，他还是吓了一大跳。“其实只有一把刀。磨好了发短信。”

“好滴！了解，多谢！我应该很快就能弄完！”

“咱们走着看吧。”低沉且满是隐晦的话语随着电梯门的关闭而隐去。

Steve听了不禁打了个冷战，也不知道是被吓的，还是因为性趣盎然，他转身将卷袋拿进屋里。

Steve 12:21am： _小娜，那哥们儿又来了。他这回只送了一把刀过来，但是这次比上回可诡异多了。_

Natasha 12:24am： _你就专心磨你的刀吧，Steve童鞋。_

Steve看完忍不住翻了个白眼，然后打开了刀盒。这一回刀子外面套了一只黑色帆布套，而且袋口还用拉绳扎紧了。

“ _我的祖宗啊。_ ”Steve小声叹道。这哪儿是什么刀啊，分明就特么是把 _剑_ 啊。这玩意儿至少有21英寸长（约合52厘米），刀刃厚度虽然只有两英寸宽（约合5厘米），可却基本上是从头延展到尾。刀身沿着舒缓的弧线向上形成刀尖，这种设计可以让戳刺更为轻松。Steve虽说认定了这就是一把剑，然而其白钢质地的刀身却在离刀柄大概一英寸（2.45厘米）的地方陡然缩减成了只有半英寸宽（约1.2厘米），尾部则被嵌进了轻巧的八棱木柄里。这玩意儿应该是那男人拿来的刀具中形制最简单的了，不过它显然是专门用来叉刺切割大东西的。

Steve 12:27am： _快看看这个大家伙啊！！_

_附件图像_

_那只香蕉是用来当标尺的。这玩意儿至少有两只大香蕉那么长！两只啊！_

Natasha 12:31am： _但愿那哥们儿不是用这玩意来取长补短吧。_

Steve 12:32am： _你不是吧，小娜？这都能让你往那个方向想啊？他拿了把剑来让我磨耶！_

Thor 12:33am： _实是神兵一件！但愿Natasha没有一语中的 ;)_

Sam 12:34am： _我确定是在油管上看到过一次。你试着搜一下大寿司刀。_

Steve于是按着这个搜了一下。结果发现这是寿司店用来切大块鱼肉的刀。至于那哥们儿怎么会有这么一把刀的，那就不得而知了。

他花了一个多小时才总算将刀磨到了他满意的程度，Steve很庆幸自己只用磨这一把。他给对方发了短信，才刚收拾干净，就收到了回复。

谋杀怪宴（Murder by Death） 1:43am： _好，就来_

Steve又查验了一下刀子，可才把袋子放到走廊上，电梯门就开了。Steve顿时钉在了原地。

如果上次那件针织衫是犯规的话，那他这次穿的海军蓝色短袖衫就得算是Steve的催命符了。而丸子头和诡异面具也再度现身了，不过Steve童鞋则只顾着看对方露在紧身上衣外面的诱人肌肉和白皙皮肤了，当然还有他那条 _金属_ 左臂。

Steve依稀记得这个设计是出自Stark之手——几年前他曾经帮志愿者招募活动做过企划设计。而那也是Steve最喜欢的一个项目——Stark不仅承担了义肢的全部费用，还确保参与该项目的研究和工作人员所花的时间与精力全都得到了回报，更是确保每一位志愿者都享有终生的全面医保，并在测试结束后获得一份丰厚的奖金。

男人弯腰取刀的动作立刻吸引了Steve的视线，他健美的身材展露无遗。Steve见状不禁暗想他能否举得起自己来。他继而赶紧甩了甩头，好好的孩子怎么 _老跑偏_ 啊？

“那你是做什么的？”按耐不住自己的好奇心，Steve脱口问道。

“什么？”

“你上回说你不在餐厅工作？那你是做什么的？”Steve真觉得此刻他是在自掘坟墓。他就是学不会给嘴上添个把门儿的。

对方似乎是叹了口气，“能做什么就尽量做。”虽说这话像是隔着面具低吼出来的，但却难掩话语里的哀伤与疲惫。Steve还来不及回应，电梯就又响了，男子冲着Steve挥了挥手，电梯门便关上了。

* * *

  
接下来的几个礼拜，他俩建立起了一套崭新而又有些奇怪的定式。每隔几天Steve就会在半夜接到问他有没有功夫磨刀的短信。有时候对方只会送来一两把刀，但有一次对方却送来了一整套共十把带有 _绿松石_ 把手的牛排刀。神秘男每回都会把刀放在他门口，咕哝一句磨好了发信息之类的话后就转身离去。而当他回来取刀的时候，则总是会穿着不同的衣服，绝大多数时候都是些运动服一类的，有那么一两次是穿着睡衣跑来的。

不过有时候，出现在他门外的根本就不是刀。

书房里操刀的黄上校* 12:13am： _你现在有功夫磨点儿东西吗？这几把个头儿挺小的。_

Steve 12:17am： _没问题！_

他俩像往常那样在走廊里打完照面后，Steve也像往常那样回家先给那个上覆着毛玻璃的精美木盒子消毒。他迫不及待的打开了盒盖，想看看这么精致的盒子里都放了什么物件。

里面放的跟刀可差了十万八千里。

盒子里的丝绒衬垫上整齐的摆放着二十四只小小的双头叉子。每一只大概有3英寸长（约合7厘米），由镀铜钢制成，每个叉子柄上都印着一个五角星。

Steve 12:26am： _附件图像_

Steve 12:27am： _谁猜得出这是啥吗？我比较倾向于是某种插钎。_

Sam 12:30am： _我是真特么不知道啊。你还是直接用这玩意儿把那丫捅死算了_ 。

Thor 12:31am： _这些物件儿甚是精致–好小_

Natasha 12:33am： _我滴个天天儿啊，这是芝士叉吧？我得有几百年没见过这玩意儿。太装逼了。_

Steve 12:36am： _WTF！这么小的叉子你特么叫我怎么磨啊?!_

答案是很小心的磨。灰常灰常小心。

问题来了，不管对方多少次找上门来，送来多么稀奇古怪的刀具，Steve总是有求必应。他好像根本就没法拒绝人家似的。他甚至开始对他俩之间简短且尴尬的人际交流趋之若鹜起来。就算对方戴着面具，Steve依旧对他颇为倾心，说起来连他自己都觉得脸红。他知道自己会这么饥不择食跟长时间的居家隔离有很大关系，不过他现在已经不太在乎这些了。

Steve只希望能够和对方好好的说说话或者发短信聊聊天，可又不愿意太过主动，毕竟他不知道这家伙到底是不是个杀人越货的主儿。他可不想只是在家帮人磨磨刀就把自己磨成了谋杀从犯。

在帮对方磨了将近四十把刀（有些刀是反复磨的），看着他包裹在紧身裤里的翘臀消失在走廊里无数次之后，Steve终于意识到自己大可不必跟个花痴似的，没完没了的用各种跟刀有关的悬疑电影梗给那家伙改手机联系人名称，而应该直截了当的问他到底姓字名谁。

虽说当面问人家应该不会显得太过唐突，但到了下一次两人交接刀具的时候，Steve还是觉得很紧张。然而不走运的是，对方这一次并没像往常那样在放下刀具以后会稍微逗留片刻，等Steve开门的时候，人家已经走得没影儿了。这反而让他更加紧张焦虑了，Steve于是在磨这把刀的时候特意多花了点时间，以便琢磨自己该如何开口。这次送来的是另外一把主厨刀，幻彩金属镀铬的刀身，黑色的木质手柄外还包裹了一层带闪粉的透明树脂。看起来既扎眼又俗不可耐。

终于耐不住心里的焦躁，Steve赶快干完了活计然后发了一条标准的取件短信。而对方的秒回则令Steve有些手足无措。他忙不迭的把准备好的刀放在了固定地点。

没过多久他就听见电梯响了。对方今晚的服饰着实引人犯错误，尤其是那条短得不能再短的运动短裤，立刻让Steve的脑瓜儿往喷鼻血的方向直冲过去。等Steve勉强回过神儿来的时候，对方已经拿起厨刀要往回走了。

“嘿！你到底叫什么名字啊？”Steve努力掩饰住自己的紧张，故作平静的问。

男子回过头来望向Steve，然后轻声回答了一声，听来像是‘Fuck-y’，或者根本就是‘Fuck you’。

呆愣之余不知该如何作答，Steve只能回屋爬上床去。看来他得过好一阵子才能再磨刀了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中*注解：  
> Colonel Musterd in the Library with a knife： 纸牌破案游戏《妙探寻凶》中的人物，实际上他拿的不是刀而是枪，但Steve是借用这个梗来形容Bucky的。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天早上，Steve自我感觉烂透了。这一整晚他基本没怎么合过眼，脑子不停的在自己怎么会把事情搞砸到这个地步和那个神秘男会不会上门来捅死他之间打转。光是想这些就已经把他折腾的心痛又头大了。

Steve知道自己不该太往心里去的。他连对方的全脸都没见过，而且从碰面到现在三个礼拜了，他俩说过的话加在一起都没超过一百个字。可就算对方看起来确实有点凶神恶煞的，但再怎么说能跟另一个大活人交流，也多多少少让他觉得不那么孤单。然而现在连这么点儿人际交往也被他给搅黄了，那日后铺天盖地的孤单他该如何应对啊？

Steve 10:03am： _这一阵子不打算再磨刀了。小娜，你取邮件的时候能顺道把那个标牌帮我摘了吗？_

Sam 10:07am： _咋了？这仨礼拜的美男盛宴太腻了你要改吃素？_

Natasha 10:08am： _到底怎么了？行，我可以帮你摘。要不要把牌子扔了？_

Steve 10:13am： _昨晚我问他叫什么名字，结果他回了一句‘fuck you’然后就走了。我觉得我是真把他惹毛了。_

Steve 10:14am： _帮我扔了吧，多谢_

Natasha 10:17am： _他真是那么说的？你确定？_

Steve 10:19am： _隔着面具，听起来更像是‘Fuck-y’，不过我还没笨到听不出人家什么意思。_

Sam 10:21am： _我靠，这也太狠了吧。你那时候就该趁机捅死他的。_

Thor 10:26am： _你要愿意的话，我可以让Loki捅死他。他诡诈得很，而且自己也囤了不少刀子_

Steve 10:30am： _你的好意我心领了。我想还是先慎一段时间再说吧。说不定再发展点儿其他爱好啥的，你们要是有啥能帮我打发漫漫长夜的，记得告诉我一声啊。_

Steve把手机往桌上一扔，努力让自己集中精神工作，同时不停提醒自己赶紧把这一篇儿翻过去。

  
–三个礼拜前在两层楼上的公寓里–

“James，亲，你昨晚深更半夜的爬起来干嘛去了？我可是听说有人吓着楼里的邻居了哦。”突如其来的一问，吓得Bucky把手里的夹心冰激凌都弄掉地上了，没想到他半夜去冰箱里搜刮吃食还会被Natasha抓个正着。他这一整天被折腾的跟三孙子似的，现在就想吃点儿垃圾食品然后上床睡觉，明天一大早他还得爬起来去上班呢。

“你胡扯什么呀？外边不是都在说要保持社交距离吗？能吓着邻居的应该是你才对吧？”

“你就非得 _黑更半夜_ 的在走廊里晃荡，找人磨你那些宝贝刀子不可啊？”

“我得在今天早上上班前找人把刀磨好。那边儿的刀子没一把好使的。再说是你跟我说挂小广告的那家伙手艺好的呀。”

“他的手艺是好，而且是非常赞。可你非得大半夜的给人发短信不行吗？”

“嘁，现在这日子口儿还讲什么白天黑下的呀。我想找人磨刀，而那哥们儿说他能做来着。”

“你有理行了吧。那请问您干嘛非要用 _那套_ 家伙事儿啊？”

“现在外头情况那么乱，用那套刀让我心里多少能有点儿谱。再说用那套刀我高兴。”Bucky说着不由得叹了口气，他当然清楚昨晚自己一上来就把那套刀拿给第一次替他磨刀的Steve确实有些强人所难了，可那套刀是他的最爱。再说如今日子那么难过，他凭什么就不能用它们啊？

“最后一个问题，你干什么了，把我的好朋友Steve吓成那副德行啊？”Bucky听了顿时张口结舌。他万万没想到，磨刀的Steve和要手纸的Steve会是同一个人。

“那是 _你家那个_ Steve啊?!”Natasha老神在在的点了点头。“开什么国际玩笑啊。你每回帮他采买吃喝用度的时候都把他说得跟离死不远了似的！你是真没见过他长啥样吗！他怎么也得有一米八几吧，一身肌肉跟全美健美冠军似的。而且他还 _光着膀子_ 呢Natasha。 **光膀子** 耶！我上哪儿知道他就是那个Steve呀？这城里叫Steve的人论簸箕搓好吧。”

“可你也还是戴着那个超大个的连环杀手面具四处游荡吓邻居了呀。”

“你这就是胡搅蛮缠了啊。现在谁不戴口罩啊？这是政府号召的好伐。”

“你就别掰扯了James童鞋。说得好像是个人都能抛开你的吓人外表看透你美丽的小心灵儿似的。”她说着拍了拍他的脸蛋，然后便转身走了。

Bucky早就领教过了，Natasha每次笑成那个德行，准没什么好事儿。

* * *

  
“James童鞋，你把那把吞拿鱼长刀给Steve拿过去是怎么个情况？”

Bucky没辙的叹了口气，“一个寿司连锁店送来了一堆全鱼和大块鱼肉，这一居家隔离，他们的存货消化不掉了。我们打算明天给医务人员来场寿司宴。”

“好，那你穿成那样去取刀又是咋米回事捏？”

“那么穿舒服呀。”

“好呗，只要你不是打算取悦Steve就算了。他比较喜欢蓝色。”

这之后Bucky绝对没有故意把黑衣换成蓝衣哦。他只是觉得蓝色能突显自己的眼睛而已。

* * *

  
“那是什么呀，James？”

“ **一把刀呗！** ”Bucky冲着Natasha挥了挥她厨房里那把很Sorry的廉价面包刀。在去找Steve之前，他抓工夫烤了些吐司面包。

“不是啦，我是说盒子里是什么？”Bucky暗暗叹了口气，以她那么尖的眼神儿，他又怎么可能轻易蒙混过去呢。再说只要是跟他私生活有关的事，她可从来都是事无巨细一一过问的。

“刚刚不是说了吗？是那几把从新墨西哥州弄回来的牛排刀。带绿松石把手的那些。”

“那些玩意儿磨它干嘛呀？再说现在都半夜十二点半了，你让人家小可怜儿休息休息嘛。”

“他说没关系的嘛。”他已经跟Steve打了一段时间的交道了，于是就想把自己刀具库里的一些高档货拿出来秀，希望能博得对方的青睐。

“你到底跟没跟他 _说过话_ 呀？发短信聊聊菜刀以外的话题？”

“拜托了，Tasha，这叫水到渠成好吗？”不管他自己心里有多千般情万般愿，可只要一想起给Steve发短信聊磨刀以外的事，Bucky立刻就紧张得恨不得要掀房顶子。他只能这么顺其自然的来了。

* * *

  
“医护人员应该喜欢吃芝士的吧？”Bucky看着自己为数不多的没磨过的刀子。他手头基本上只剩下他不想拿给Steve的那些非常专业的刀具了。而今晚，他手头能送去磨的只有那套芝士叉和一个他从布达佩斯搞来的怪异黄油抹刀了。

Natasha晃到他身后看了看他手里的盒子，“事到如今你还不承认自己是在为跟Steve见面找借口吗？讲真，芝士叉子有什么好磨的呀？”

Bucky懒得作答，转身出门送叉子去了。跟Steve见面如今已成为仅有的几件令他心情愉悦的事之一了，就算他胡诌个借口想要对着Steve的麒麟臂YY，那也是他的事，别人管不着。

* * *

  
“James Buchanan Barnes，咱们俩得好好谈一谈，”Natasha用她独有的笑里藏刀口吻轻声说着，然后便坐到了他身边，而他 _前一秒_ 还在寻思着今晚该给Steve送什么刀过去，以及那些刀能切出什么花样来的事。“谈谈咱俩共同的朋友Steve Rogers。”

“Steve怎么了？”Natasha的杀人目光瞪得Bucky忙不迭的抬手做投降状，“ _咋了嘛？_ 俺们可是很乖的呀?!我是想一把扯掉那只碍事的口罩然后生扑了他来着，可我真没敢越雷池一步！什么保持两米距离、不对着他咳嗽啥的，俺们可都是按规矩来的。”

“哦，亲， _才不是嘞_ 。按不按规矩来只怕都不是重点了。”

“这话怎么说？出什么事了？”Bucky不禁有些担心了。他知道Steve有哮喘和其他一些慢性疾病。“Steve没事吧？说起来昨晚他问我叫什么的时候脸确实有点儿红，可我是穿了体面短裤的。说真的，我确实一开始就该告诉他我叫什么的，可那时候 _他可是光着膀子的呀_ 。”

Natasha轻柔的拍了拍他的肩膀，“我要你仔仔细细的好好回忆一下你昨晚都跟他说了什么。”

Bucky仔细想了想。昨晚跟往常他给Steve送刀时没什么两样啊，“我只是告诉他我的名字罢了，然后他就跑进房里去了。 _没什么_ 大不了的呀。”

“真的？ _Bucky？_ ”她把口罩盖在脸上说道，他的名字一下子变得含混了许多。她从不管他叫Bucky，因为她说这名字听起来很像是–

_“坑爸呀！”_

“咱这回还是改用短信吧。”她说着又拍了拍他的肩膀，继而起身去拿她的手机。今儿晚上看来是要热闹了。

  
–同一天晚上在两层楼下的公寓里–

在决定跟杀人狂先生和他满坑满谷的刀子彻底划清界限以后，Steve本也不打算半夜三更查短信的。可手机偏偏不歇气儿的响，弄得他实在没办法不看。

利刃出鞘 10:43pm： _那个，我意识到自己应该给你道个歉。_

利刃出鞘 10:44pm： _或者至少把话说清楚，如果你不想听我道歉的话。_

利刃出鞘 10:44pm： _这我完全能理解。_

利刃出鞘 10:51pm： _不如从头来吧。嗨，Steve。我的名字叫Bucky，在平时听来都跟Fucky挺像的，离Fuck you也就更近了，而且说话的时候还离着你八丈远，脸上还戴了一个定制的塑料面具。_

利刃出鞘 10:53pm： _所以，很抱歉我昨晚像是跟你说了滚蛋这句话。讲真，无论换谁听了这话也都不愿意再跟我打交道了。_

Steve盯着手机，忽然觉得如释重负。这事确实对他有所影响，可直到松了这口气，他才意识到自己心里压了多大的一块石头。

Steve 11:02pm： _谢天谢地。我还真担心为着问你名字这事，你会举着刀刀叉叉的过来把我剐成条儿呢。还是说你会用那把剑。_

Bucky 11:05pm： _*惊喘*我怎么会呢！为了那把刀我可是牺牲了一条胳膊一条腿的。我说的可不是我那只机械臂哦。_

Steve 11:06pm： _那也不表示你就不会拿那玩意儿把我咔嚓了呀。为给你磨那一大堆的刀，我可是深更半夜的跟你在黑乎乎的走廊上打了好几个礼拜的照面儿啊。_

原本还觉得自己的这个玩笑可能开得有些过火了，可过了几分钟还没等到回复，Steve于是按下心头的歉疚感，打算回头继续工作。可到后来他还是没办法放下自己没有正式接受对方道歉的这件事。

Bucky 11:25pm： _另外，Natasha也骂了我好几次说我总是鬼鬼祟祟的，弄得你都管我叫诡异菜刀男了是吗？还说了一大堆跟惊悚片有关的事儿。好吧，说得倒也在理。我真的很抱歉。_

Steve 11:26pm： _我总得给你找个称呼嘛。_

Steve 11:26pm： _等等等等，你认识Natasha？Natasha Romanov？_

Bucky 11:26pm： _认识啊，她是我室友。就是她推荐你来给我磨刀的。我还以为她跟你提过我呢。看来是没有。_

Steve 11:30pm： _这特么啥情况啊？小娜没有室友。我去过她家的。_

Bucky 11:33pm： _呵呵，我是居家令颁布前一天搬进去的。我之前一直到处飘，想找个地方住到疫情结束再说。结果她说让我去她那儿，我就来了。_

Bucky 11:33pm： _所以呢，再次跟你道个歉哈。_

Steve 11:40pm： _总算知道来龙去脉了，真是大大松了一口气。不然我还真以为自己是要疯的节奏呢。我接受你的道歉。很高兴正式认识你，Bucky！_

Steve随即开了一个新短信窗口，然后做起了深呼吸。不过做了半天也根本屁用也不管。Natasha平时虽然是有点儿鬼鬼祟祟的，还喜欢拿别人开涮，可这也有点儿太过了。

Steve 11:41pm： _你特么 **怎么** 不告诉我菜刀男是你 **室友** 啊?!!!???!!你根本就没室友的！我去过你家，我知道的！_

Steve 11:41pm： _你这弄得我跟个二货似的！_

Natasha 11:41pm： _我没说过吗？他才刚搬进来几个礼拜而已。_

Steve 11:41pm： _Natasha Romanov，别跟我装傻充愣。我可是有短信为证的！他的事儿我都叨叨仨礼拜了，你什么时候吱一声不行啊！你从一开始就知道他是谁！！！_

Natasha 11:43pm： _我总得给自己找点儿乐子嘛。人家超~~~无聊的，Steven童鞋。_

Steve 11:44pm： _你无聊能不拿我寻开心吗小娜！这 **仨礼拜** 我没一天不提心吊胆的。你怎么就不能去折腾Clint啊？你不就是为了逼着他给你减房租，所以才去跟房东约会的吗？_

Natasha 11:45pm： _人家好歹也给我买这买那的好伐。而且你又不是不知道他送Laura和孩子们去农场避疫了回不来。跟前妻呆那么长时间已经够他一受的了。再说看你们这两个小傻缺上演刀光剑影的多好玩儿呀。_

Steve 11:47pm： _过分！以后再也不免费给你磨刀了！_

Natasha 11:49pm： _安啦，我想Bucky肯定会给你找一大堆东西磨的。_

Steve 11:47pm： _额滴神啊，小娜，你怎么这么没节操啊？_

Natasha没有回复，Steve于是第三次努力的想将注意力集中在工作上。可到头来还是徒劳。他呆呆地注视着电脑屏幕，开始质疑起自己的人生来。

Bucky 12:05pm： _呃，我知道这时候不该开口的，不过，呃，我现在能再给你送把刀过去吗？_

Bucky 12:05pm： _天呐，我知道自己真的挺没德行的，可我是真等着用这把刀呢。_

实话实说，经过了这一波神操作之后，再让Steve见Bucky，他心里是真的又惊又喜。如今他知道小娜和Bucky认识，他总算是放宽了心，不用再害怕人家会不会杀上门来，可除此之外，他也为自己的先入为主颇感惭愧。

于是，Steve大叹一声，回道： _行啊，过来吧。_

熟悉的敲门声几乎是立刻就响了起来。

Steve习惯性的开门低头找刀，但门外的地上却空空如也。

“呃，Steve，”Steve像往常一样被吓了一大跳。Bucky站在十步开外的走廊里，不过这次他并没有戴那只厚重的黑色面罩，而是用一条围巾蒙住了下半边脸。没有了那个面具，他说话的声音变得比Steve想象的 _柔和_ 了许多。“抱歉，我…呃…我是想当面跟你道个歉。这么做确实不符合保持社交距离的规定，可我觉得当面道歉绝对是应当的。因为Tasha说，我表现得像个诡异瘆人的混蛋一样。”

听了这话，Steve忍不住笑了，不过隔着口罩Bucky估计看不出来。“Bucky，没关系啦。没什么大不了的。再说搞成这样Natasha也脱不了干系，谁让她说半句留半句呢。”

Bucky大笑出声。许是缺乏人际交流让他的脑袋有些跑偏吧，可Steve实在觉得他的笑声堪比天籁，他恨不得一把将Bucky搂进怀里，让他明白自己的这份仰慕之情。一个多月没跟人接触可真是害他不浅。

“对啊，她可真是个心机婊呢。我认识她快二十年了，可她时不时的发个大招还是能搞掉我半条命。这回的事，只能说是她的整人技艺更上一层楼了。”

“可说呢，不过呢，我也有机会见到了你，还上手了一大批超牛逼的刀子呢。”Steve答道。

“说的也是，”Steve很确定Bucky边笑边冲他挤眼来着。“我的那些个刀子确实都很牛逼呢。哦！我是真有一把刀需要请你磨。放你门边上了。”

Steve顺着Bucky手指的方向望过去，墙边果然放着一只很大个的黑色箱子。而且那箱子可比看起来沉多了。

“ _额滴神啊_ ，这回又是什么呀？这么老沉。拜托告诉我这是个什么东西吧，不然我又得花一个多小时上谷歌查。”

“等等。你上 _谷歌_ 查的？我一直以为你都知道那些是什么呢。经你手磨过的每把刀都超赞的。连我那些奇形怪状的刀都是。我还以为你是个专业师傅呢。你怎么不发短信问我呀？”

“人家严重认为您要么是个杀人狂，要么是个刺客，要么就是个诡异刀痴男好伐，再说了，我总不能让一个要拿着比我摩托车还贵的刀子追杀我的人失望吧。”

Steve眼看着Bucky不好意思的缩起了肩膀，“ _次奥_ ，”他低咒一声，“Steve，我真的很抱歉把你吓成这样。这把刀是属于比较正常的那种好吧？是辗肉用的，叫新月铉刀（mezzaluna）。”

“对吼，不过就是把辗肉刀嘛，就跟上回你拿来的那把带鹿角刀把的差不多吼。”

“嘿，恕我多嘴纠正一下，那把不是辗肉刀，那个是——”

“是弯刀式的牛排刀。俺们 _懂_ ！搞清楚那是个什么玩意儿花了我四十五分钟呢。”Steve咧了咧嘴，Bucky大笑起来。

“ _额滴神呀_ ，实在对不住。OK，”Bucky说着叹了口气，“既然要保持社交距离，那我就不妨碍你干活儿了。我明天不用一大清早就得跑去上班，所以我上午10点过来取刀行吗？”

“没问题，我10点有个碰头会要开，不过我会提前把刀给你放外面的。你拿到了敲门告诉我一声就行。”

“多谢了！”

“不客，”Steve说完便回身进屋，准备迎接下一个刀具挑战。


	4. Chapter 4

–当晚早些时候在两层楼上的公寓里–

“嘿，Tasha，你知道为啥Steve觉得我会拿那把 _鲔包丁_ （maguro）把他大卸八块了呀？”

她听了冲Bucky讪笑一声，“哦，因为他觉得你很诡异呀，还是那种变态杀人狂级别的诡异。所以他不停的用各种恐怖悬疑片做你的联系人名称。目前好像是换成 _《利刃出鞘》_ 了。”

“可这是 _为什么_ 呢？”

“谁让你老戴着那个吓死人的面具，还从来不跟人家正正经经的 _说回话_ 呀？给人家发个感谢短信你会死吗？而且你除了‘现在能磨刀吗’这句话就不会说点儿别的呀？”

Bucky不吭声了，他仔细回想了一下每一次跟Steve见面的情况。他前前后后找对方磨刀少说也有十五六次，可他真的是一句谢谢都没跟人家说过，而且每次跟他见面最多也挤不出五个字来。那个面具死死勒在脸上，搞得他开口说话都费劲，于是上班的时候他们索性大多数时间都改用手势交流了。虽说他早就想给对方发一个‘嗨！我觉得你超火辣的，疫情结束要不要约啊’短信的，可每次一到紧要关头他就怂。他这个操蛋的焦虑症啊。

“ _操滴_ ，”他轻叹一声将脸埋进手里，“Natasha，我是不是真的把这事给搞翻车了啊？好容易遇到一个超级无敌火辣男，结果被我搞得人家以为我是个超级猥琐菜刀男。”

“哦，可不仅仅是猥琐菜刀男那么简单呐。人家已经在害怕要是把你哪把刀磨坏了，你就会立刻上门去把他大卸八块喽。每次你一去找他，他就会给我和Sam发短信说这事儿。”

Bucky轻声说了句“握草”，然后就立即十指如飞的按起了手机键盘。另一边，Natasha眼见自己的工作已经完成了，便起身走开，去烦Clint去了。

过了一会儿，Natasha就听见外面传来抽屉开合还有翻箱倒柜的声音，于是出屋来查看。

只见Bucky正在客厅里翻了天似的找着什么，所到之处被翻得一天二世的，“Tasha！你把那种布口罩放哪儿了？给我一个。”

“应该在放杂物的抽屉里呢。你要是去商店的话，顺便买点儿手纸回来呗？Steve需要。”

“我不是要去商店。”他拉开了她说的那个抽屉，取出了一个柔软的布口罩戴上。这玩意儿虽没有他面具过滤病毒的能力强，可如果他俩隔着两米的距离，应该就不成什么问题了。

“我去去就回。”他站住脚，转身从那一大堆刀里拿出了那个装新月铉刀的盒子，一边发着短信一边疾步走出门去。

“OK，替我给Steve带个好！”

Bucky嗯了一声，努力掩去笑容。在Bucky看来，最好的道歉方式就是给对方做一顿早饭。而且，就算整个城市都停摆了，也拦不住Bucky给Steve招呼一个最牛逼的道歉。

  
–Steve–

才一打开盛放刀具的盒子，Steve就忍不住大笑起来。这刀也就只有大概三英寸宽（约合7厘米），刀身呈半月状，两端的刀背上都嵌有金黄色的木质手柄。半月状的刀身半径足有约九英寸（约合27厘米），所以里外里加起来，这家伙得有一英尺长（约合36厘米）。这简直太扯了。给刀子拍了张照片以后，他给Bucky发去了一条短信，然后便开始着手清理刀身。

Steve 12:30am： _ **这哪儿是什么切肉刀啊！！！！** 就知道你没一句实话！_

Bucky 12:33am： _严格的说这就是…只不过是圆型的罢了。这刀超赞的…讲真_

Steve 12:35am： _这玩意儿也太搞了吧_

Steve一边准备各种用具的时候，一边在心里琢磨起那些奇形怪状的刀和它们的出处。

Steve 12:43am： _说起来，你一直也没跟我说过，而且我到现在也没法百分百确定你不是杀人狂，尤其是我现在还知道了你跟小娜是朋友…你到底是做什么的，非得收用这种刀？_

Bucky 12:47am： _工不工作，俺们都乐意收这么赞的一把新月铉刀，咋着吧_

Steve 12:49am： _你还是没回答我的问题…_

Bucky 12:50am： _你真想知道？也许就是因为这一点我才会不停的送刀让你磨呢。_

Steve 12:51am： _随你怎么说吧，其实还不是因为你那双眼睛抓人。_

Bucky 12:53am： _矮油！你觉得人家漂亮啊？戴辣么吓银的面具也漂亮？_

Bucky 12:54am： _说正经的，你要说我现在是趁着疫情歇一段时间也行，说我工作过梭了也没错。我平时是给那些傻有钱傻有钱的二货们做私厨的，就算我说香菜是最牛逼的配菜他们都会信。_

Steve 12:57am： _从你的作息时间来看，他们还真是对你青睐有加呢。_

Bucky 1:01am： _呵呵，对滴。不过一居家隔离我就不做那些了。我现在九成的时间都花在带领一群志愿者给那些在新冠病区工作的大夫护士还有其他医护人员做饭上了。我那个又大又沉的面具是一个朋友做的。他们是拿潜水呼吸器改装的，所以看起来特别吓人。而且一戴上连说话都费劲，这一点你应该已经领教过了。_

看到这儿，Steve不禁为自己对Bucky的先入为主感到内疚。

Steve 1:09am： _这么说还真挺令人佩服呢。那你那些特种刀具又是用来干嘛的呢？_

Bucky 1:02am： _大多数的食材都是大伙儿捐赠过来的，其中有不少都挺不寻常的。你说的那把剑，是因为有几家寿司店捐献了整条的吞拿鱼，所以我们得把它们都改刀成小块。_

两人你来我往相谈甚欢，跟Bucky聊的越多，Steve就越发为自己把人家当成变态杀人狂而深感惭愧。Bucky目前绝大部分时间是在做志愿者工作，为市里受疫情影响最严重的医院提供服务。不过在回到纽约与Natasha同住之前，他一直在外四处漂泊，靠着那笔被他称为在Stark工业集团‘做小白鼠’得来的报酬过活。

现在的这个Bucky比Steve臆想中带着面具的恐怖男可有着云泥之别，他不但风趣幽默，而且还非常健谈。在Steve磨那把新月铉刀的一个小时里，他笑的次数比之前好几个礼拜加起来都多。

Steve 2:18am： _OK，你的这边新月鬼头刀我已经磨好了。我十点左右一定给你放在外面，行吗？_

Bucky 2:20am： _那，不如我现在就过来拿吧？省得劳烦你开会之前再折腾那一趟。_

Steve 2:22am： _行啊，下来吧。_

Steve等在门口，看着他放在走廊上固定地点的刀，只不过这一次他能真真正正的见着Bucky了，而不是只盯住他紧绷绷的裤子YY，这让他很是兴奋。另外他也不用再为自己磨坏了人家的刀而招得对方杀上门来而担惊受怕了。

“嘿，Steve！”Bucky来到走廊上朝他挥了挥手。

“嘿！希望我磨得没问题。我还是在油管上花了不少功夫，确保弯刃磨得妥妥的。”

Bucky弯腰拾起了袋子，“只要是你磨的，肯定错不了。你的手艺没得挑。那个，我有个很重要的问题想问你。”

Steve不禁被问得一愣，“啊？什么问题？”

“呃，细算起来应该是很多个问题合在一起…首先，你对什么东西过敏吗？我是说食物方面。或者应该问你有什么特别不爱吃的东西吗？”

“嗄，这还真是个很重要的问题呢。”Steve微微一笑，“理论上来说我不能吃榛子，还有几种食用色素我不能碰。其他的嘛，没有什么了。”

“那太好了，其次，你爱吃甜还是爱吃咸？”

“呃，都喜欢吧？食物我没有什么不爱吃的。”

“答得好，”Bucky眸子里的笑意被Steve尽收眼底，他忍不住心头一阵悸动。“好哒，最后一个问题，你早上几点开始工作？”

Steve听了微微一愣，不知道这是要干嘛。“嗯，我的第一个会是十点，所以应该算是9点55吧。不过我早上8点到9点有一个视频群聊的在线锻炼。”

“靠，哥们儿，你哪儿还有功夫睡觉啊？”Steve不以为意的耸了耸肩，他压根儿也不是那种乖乖睡满八小时的人，而且如今隔离在家，睡觉就更那么回事了。

“你还好意思说我，你可是不分时段的找我磨刀呢好吧。”

Bucky笑着举手投降了，“也是也是，OK，那锻炼完了就先别吃东西了，好吗？”

“呃，可以？”Steve有些摸不着头脑，他之前说过帮他磨刀是免费的呀。“你知道磨刀这事你不欠我什么的吧？”

“我知道，我知道。你之前就说过的。不过就权当这是顿赔礼道歉的早饭吧。”说着，Bucky又抬起手来，举着刀盒挥了挥。

“那…好吧？”Steve有些犹豫了，他不想辜负了人家的一片好意，可现在外面毕竟是在闹疫情啊。

“那就太好了！我9点一刻送过来。”Bucky像往常一样朝他挥了挥手便转身往电梯间走去，“哦对了！顺便一提，我有食品安全认证，而且接受过不让食物被病毒感染的训练，所以你尽管放心的吃就是了，好呗？”

“好呗。那明天再聊？”Steve挤出一句。

“晚安喽，Stevie。”

如果之前Steve的小心脏是悸动的话，那现在的动静只能用小鹿乱撞来形容了。如此可爱的一个大颗呆，怎么就会被他想象成了一个变态杀人狂的了呢？

* * *

  
“Rogers童鞋！讲真哦，接下来的云锻炼过程中你要是再敢看一眼表，我立马儿冲下楼去把那玩意儿连同你的胳膊一起扯下来，然后拿那玩意儿海扁你一通听到没？我才不管他疫不疫情呢！”

“抱歉啦Sam，”Steve陪着笑脸道了个歉。他这一宿都没怎么睡，脑子里一直在给之前那十二个小时里发生的一切过电影。Steve现在只觉得自己整个世界都被彻底颠覆了，而且他还不知该如何是好。

一方面吧，他对Bucky基本上算是一无所知，前一晚聊视频的时候Natasha也没跟他透露他的其他情况，他自己跟人家的交流也只能称作是奇哉怪也。前一天他还是一副《沉默的羔羊》的惊悚诡异范儿，转天来，人家就突然间来了个180度大转弯，变得…该怎么说？打情骂俏？大颗呆起来了？

结果就是，他一边跟Sam和Riley云锻炼，一边在脑子里不停的转磨。

“又是跟那个诡异菜刀男较劲啊？”Riley把脸杵到镜头前问。

“那还用问的噢，”Sam咕哝道。对于Bucky道歉这件事他可是极不感冒的，甚至觉得Steve应该让Bucky趁早抱着他那堆刀刀叉叉有多远滚多远。

“Steve，你要说觉得不在状态的话，要不今天就先到这儿吧？做做整理运动休息一下，明天再说？”Riley倒是很好心的给他找台阶下，可他才刚要答应，Sam就讪笑了一声。

“没想到伟大的Steve Rogers童鞋也有觉得 _累_ ，不想锻炼的一天啊。您不是大名鼎鼎的‘我能耗上一整天’SAMA吗？”

Steve立刻就炸毛儿了，“没关系的Riley，谢谢你的好意，不过我还能坚持。”

“你真行吗Steve童鞋？可别用力过猛伤了自己哦。”即便是隔着一道屏幕，Steve仍然能看见Sam脸上的谄媚笑容。

“你还是担心自己别落下的太多吧，鸟人！”

  
–Bucky–

现在已经是早上8:15了，Bucky Barnes仍旧在跟Natasha的那个 _破华夫饼机_ 斗智斗勇，不过他可不是轻易服输的人。

“好香啊，James。你给哀家做什么了？”

“给你？毛儿也没有。不过Steve童鞋捏，会享受一顿华夫饼加糖渍培根大餐充作我的赔礼。”

“糖渍培根啊？”Bucky知道这是她最爱的奖赏美食之一，要是他操作得宜的话，那就能从她口中问到他急于知道的消息。

“糖渍培根可是给那些互助友爱，而且没让楼下那位男神提心吊胆了仨礼拜，以为她的室友是个杀人狂的好基友的哦。”

昨天晚上Bucky从Steve那儿回来以后，他俩就聊了聊这件事。火冒三丈根本不足以形容他当时的心情，他既伤心又觉得被人摆了一道，而且还搞不懂她为啥要如此捉弄他们俩。而她则若无其事的耸了耸肩，说了句看他那么高兴倒也值了以后就施施然的走了。这老早八早的Bucky其实没什么心情再跟她扯这些，他手头还有更重要的事呢，比如找一台给力的华夫饼机，还有套出他要的消息。

“要是我能补偿你呢？”她死盯着培根不错眼珠儿。

“说来听听。”Bucky说道，希望她能像以往那样直接把他想知道的事说出来。

“我可以给你透露点儿Steve的事儿。”欧耶，要的就是这个。

Bucky佯装思忖的样子，“这倒也不是不行，但要什么消息我说了算。”

她飞快地抄过离自己最近的一块培根，“你想知道什么？”

“Steve喜欢什么咖啡？”

她贼贼一笑，志得意满的样子实在让Bucky看了很不爽。看来一大早就跟Natasha拼智商实在不是什么上上之选。“我可以告诉你。不过，这个消息就当做是跟你俩道过歉了啊？”

“ _好吧_ ，你就赶紧说吧。”

这绝对称得上是他做过的最赞的道歉早餐了。

  
–Steve–

一个小时之后，Steve冲过澡，开始焦虑忐忑的在屋里来回走溜儿。他不明白自己干嘛要为这事紧张成这个德性。这又不是 _约会_ 。莫不是——

Steve连忙甩了甩头，这才不是什么约会呢。他可是把人家当成了变态杀人狂呢，Bucky估计只会对这场误会觉得有些惭愧罢了。

Bucky 9:16am： _现在过去行吗？我可不想让你拿着的时候东西都凉了。_

Steve 9:17am： _没问题，你来吧_ _:)_

Bucky 9:20am： _好滴！这就到_

Steve惶惶不安的坐在沙发上，竖起耳朵等着敲门声，那感觉就像是个在等返校节舞伴上门的小男生似的。

他等来的却是自己手机的振铃。

Bucky 9:27am： _放在你门外了！我怕你已经在忙工作了所以就没敢敲门。尽情享用吧！！！_

还没开门，Steve就已经闻到培根的香味儿了。门口放了一个纸袋子，里面堆满了外卖餐盒，还有一个保温壶。Steve赶紧抬头四下张望，可惜Bucky早已进了电梯。

那个袋子的分量可是不轻呢，等Steve回屋把餐盒拿出来时，他才注意到Bucky在每个盒子上都写了注释，说明了每个盒里都盛着什么，还有一些额外的注意事项。

最大的那个大餐盒上写着“留着回头再吃”的字样。不过Steve是个急脾气，直接就打开来瞧了。盒子里装着十几个大大的巧克力豆曲奇，摸上去还是热腾腾软乎乎的呢。他实在很想当场就大快朵颐起来，可最后还是忍了下来，回头去翻其他的餐盒了。等他把所有的餐盒都开了一个遍时，整个厨房的台面上已经被各式各样的早餐食品给占领了。其中有煎炸得恰到好处的培根和香肠，有撒了小香葱末和白色酱汁的芝士蛋，还有好几个写着‘回头再吃’的餐盒，里头则装满了各色的点心和小食。

但是最最惹眼的还是那一大堆的华夫饼，不仅松软Q弹还带着脆脆的焦边儿，一旁还配上了琳琅满目的浇头，其中有一种上面写着‘黄油牛奶糖浆’的金褐色酱料，闻起来就像是黄油味十足的焦糖浆。Steve看着这一桌子的吃食不觉有些傻眼了。为了做这些吃的，Bucky恐怕是忙了一宿吧。

Steve 9:42am： _Bucky，这也太多了吧！我一个人怎么吃得下，而且吃完了还怎么干活儿啊？_

Bucky 9:45am： _好了啦Steve，你不知道啥叫第二顿早饭呀——先吃华夫饼，下顿再吃鸡蛋_

Steve 9:49am： _要是把这堆东西都吃了，我非得胖成相扑手不可_

Bucky 9:50am： _就凭你那身板儿？才怪嘞。_

Bucky 9:51am： _对了，Natasha跟我说了你喜欢什么咖啡——她说那个就算是给你赔不是了。希望我冲的对你的口味_ _:)_

Steve还真的把那个保温壶给忘了个干净。他对于咖啡倒没什么特别高的要求，但不代表他就没有自己的好恶。细算起来，他对于加了肉桂的咖啡情有独钟，不是星巴克卖的甜得像是打死买糖的了那种哦。其实做起来很简单的，就是在新鲜咖啡豆里加上一小块烤桂皮然后一起磨成粉再煮成咖啡。他妈妈几乎每天去医院上班前都会煮上这么一大壶，而他如今却鲜少有功夫能亲自动手做。

不过从保温壶里飘出来的香味判断，Bucky应该是做得非常完美。这简直就是家的味道嘛，Steve喜滋滋的把保温壶和满满一大盘子淋了黄油和糖浆的华夫饼、培根端到了电脑旁边。就算Tony Stark在每月例行的进度会上的独角戏唱得再天花乱坠，也无法把他的注意力从美食上拉回来。

一边心不在焉的开着会，Steve一边暗自想着要找Natasha聊一聊。他夜里睡不着，心里一直在琢磨着昨晚发生的一切，那时候他才意识到，她给他发的那些短信都是在以她特有的方式，暗藏玄机的鼓动他继续和Bucky保持联系，并且对他二人的交流表示赞许。她肯定是在憋什么坏呢，他非得搞明白不可。

Steve 10:32am： _就算把我喜欢肉桂咖啡的事告诉他，也弥补不了你这仨礼拜一直让我觉得他要宰了我的过失_

Natasha 10:39am： _哦，咖啡的事可算不上是道歉。至少不算是我向你道歉。_

Steve 10:41am： _那什么才算是道歉呢？_

Natasha 10:44am： _让一个帅哥把华夫饼和培根给你送上门来才算啊。而且还是糖渍培根捏。_

Steve 10:46am： _他那么做只是对吓着我感到过意不去而已。说起来要不是你知情不报，根本就不会出这种事。_

Natasha 10:52am： _所以我就说嘛_ _:)_

Steve 11:00am： _小娜，我是很爱你的，真的。可这算怎么回事嘛？_

Natasha 11:30am： _我所做的一切都是出于爱，Steve。我得干活儿了。回见了啊_

Steve烦闷不堪的将自己的办公桌收拾干净，把用过的盘子放进水槽里。她就不能有什么说什么，不打马虎眼吗？想到这里，他无奈的深吸了一口气，然后便开始为下一轮视频会议做准备了，心想着等回头肯定得再跟她问问清楚。

等中午他把早饭的折箩吃完以后，Steve觉得与其找Natasha玩儿曲线救国，还不如直接跟Bucky道个谢来得实际。

Steve 12:05pm： _我收回之前的话，吃完了第二顿早餐煎蛋之后，胖成相扑手我也心甘情愿了。而且那壶咖啡好得没话说。多谢你了_ _:)_

Bucky 12:30pm： _我就说第二顿早餐才是重头戏嘛。下午茶的时候别忘了我做的那些曲奇哦_

Steve当然没忘了那些曲奇，他办公桌上的那个大食盒已经空了一半了。虽然为着他的裤腰考虑，这大餐只吃一回就行了，可他的小心灵和他的大胃袋估计不会就此善罢甘休的。

第二天，Bucky给Steve发来了一张全脸自拍，Steve看完便立刻断定他已经幸福的嗝儿屁着凉了。

Bucky 2:18pm： _我刚刚跟Tasha聊天的时候忽然想到，你到现在可能都还没见过我的整张脸呢。所以把我的蓝颜秀给你看。附件图像。_

Steve花了好半天的功夫才克制住自己不犯花痴。如果说Bucky只露出半张脸就让人面红心跳，那他的整张脸简直就等同于意银的对象了。对于这一点，Steve的底迪深表赞同。

Steve 2:24pm： _我滴个天天儿啊。你还是戴着点儿面具吧。别晃了好孩纸的眼啊。_

Bucky 2:31pm： _次奥，Steve，光冲这句话我就得去戴口罩了。_

Steve 2:35pm： _弱弱的说一句，俺们算不上好孩纸 :)_

Bucky 2:40pm： _你个不要鼻子的小混球_

Bucky 2:44pm： _呃，说起来，我好想也还没见过你的脸呢…_

Steve只觉有些意外。他原以为Natasha手头上应该有几张他的照片能给他看的。他想了想，又在手机里翻了翻之前的那些自拍。最后他还是决定拍张新的发过去，希望能改变现有的状况。

Steve 2:55pm： _咱俩头一晚见面的时候我忘了穿上衣，我还以为你已经把我看得够不够的了呢。_

Bucky 3:01pm： _你就别渗着了，麻利儿的赶紧给我发张自拍不行啊。你手机上怎么也得存了五百多张呢吧？_

Steve 3:07pm： _如你所愿 :) 附件图像。_

Bucky 3:11pm： _我操的嘞_


	5. Chapter 5

接下来的一周在不断出现的美食中眨眼而过，Steve很快就发现，美味与自拍可绝对不是仅此一回的。

当然，那些刀刀叉叉也继续源源不断的出现。Steve虽说已经快帮他磨了一仓库的刀了，可Bucky居然还有存货（当然喽，Steve非常肯定其中那把廉价面包刀是Natasha的）。只是现在他的门口除了有刀，还会附带一些小零食和点心。搞得Steve都觉得Bucky是不是存心想用甜食加钢铁的攻势把他彻底轰晕了。

不过比美食更加贴心的其实是Bucky的陪伴，当然是云陪伴啦。两个人现在不仅你来我往短信不断，而且交送刀具的时候在走廊上逗留的时间也越来越长了。有一次他俩凌晨三点还在走廊上腻，以至于吵得一位邻居出门来让他们闭嘴。

两个人如今在电话上一聊就是好几个小时。Bucky会把刀具或者其他的家伙事儿送过去，然后他俩就会拨通电话开聊，Steve在这边磨刀，而Bucky则在另一头试做新的菜色。

Steve尤其喜欢听Bucky讲一些以前工作时遇到的奇闻异事，还有他在军队服役时的经历。不过关于那段生涯Bucky总是不愿多说，只说就是因为那段经历让他‘有机会得了一条超赞的机械手臂’。Steve虽觉得这话听着奇怪，但却不愿深究。

Steve 11:58pm： _你有陶瓷刀吗？我一直想磨磨那种刀。_

Bucky 12:10am： _没有，关于那种刀我只知道两点，哦不，三点。_

Bucky 12:11am： _1\. 它们能切东西_

Bucky 12:11am： _2\. 如果去夜店时带着的话，金属探测器测不出来_

Bucky 12:12am： _3\. 你哪怕朝它们使大点劲儿吹口气它们都会断。_

Steve 12:15am： _能问一下后面两点你是怎么知道的吗？_

Bucky 12:22am： _我一哥们儿早前告诉我的。Wade是一怪咖，但做的一手超牛的酥炸墨西哥玉米卷。我亲眼看着他被人捅了一刀以后，自己用胶带把伤口粘上，然后接着又干了八个小时的活儿。_

Steve 12:30am： _…我实在不知该怎么作答了_

Bucky 12:40am： _倒也是哈_

那天自从Steve问陶瓷刀的事之后，Bucky就一反常态的没了回音，直到深夜才回复。Steve已经习惯两人随时随地的联系了，对方突然一下子玩儿失踪让他实在有些无所适从。

Bucky 12:45am： _哟Steve！一把利刀和一张廉价厕纸，哪个剌的口子更深？_

Steve 12:47am： _啥？当然是刀啊_ 。

Bucky 12:48am： _ **错！** 你肯定没见识过军队配发的厕纸。现在赶紧出来开门。_

Steve依言前去开门，却见门外放着一包开市客超市特大装的超柔卫生纸。

“ **惊喜！** 这是我这辈子第一次被当做诡异菜刀男的六星期纪念贺礼！”Bucky站在走廊另一头美滋滋的大叫一声。

“这玩意儿你到底是从哪儿搞到的呀?!”Steve真是惊着了，他这几个礼拜找了无数个地方，连个简易装的都找不着。

“俺们有门道儿呗。找对了人就成。”

“只要你别举着我帮你磨的那堆刀刀叉叉去找人家就行了。”

“做这种事只用得上我那套 _炒鸡_ 特种刀具，Steve童鞋。你不是早就知道了嘛。”

“哦，没让我成为谋杀从犯还真是幸甚呢。”

“矮油，”Bucky委屈的捂住了胸口，“我还以为咱俩早就把这谋杀的事儿翻篇儿了呢。人家好歹也给你做了道歉华夫饼呢。”

“是道歉华夫饼，还是 _转移视线_ 华夫饼啊？”Steve眯起眼睛，努力让自己没被口罩遮住的半边脸看起来疑心重重的。

“华夫饼就是华夫饼好伐，Stevie。再说我还给你带了卫生纸来了呢。”

Steve乐不可支的将那一大包卫生纸抱进怀里，“谢谢你，Bucky。真的真的。我的屁屁也分外感激呢。”

“为那个屁屁，俺们在所不辞，亲。”Bucky皮皮的朝Steve比了手枪状，然后便进了电梯。

从那之后，Steve就跟Bucky无话不谈起来，他既会跟他聊自己看到窗外的一只小狗壮着胆子去惹一只比它还大的布鲁克林耗子，也会跟他提起自己的妈妈，讲起她是如何被疾病慢慢吞噬的，还有他是如何从一个瘦小枯干的小肺痨变成如今膀大腰圆的大肺痨的。以及他只因Sam取笑他，问他日后是否想做个Ins彪图大咖这句话，便从毫无出路的艺术系转战社交媒体营销了，并且混出了如今的光景。

Bucky则会跟他聊起他收集那些刀具时所到过的地方和遇到过的人事物，还有他在前线以及后厨遇到过的各色人等，以及他如何学的厨。他的妈妈Winnie不但教会了他如何在外立足，也传授了他最基本的厨艺，还把家传的菜谱教给了他。他提到自己参军是为了挣大学学费，结果因为在军营里抱怨袋装的肉汁难吃而被大伙儿奉为了食神。这之后他便一步步的升迁，并且最终拿到了一个相当于烹饪学校的学位。两个人都心照不宣的对Bucky从军的经历避而不谈。

不过也有一些为数不多的日子，Steve根本听不到Bucky一丝一毫的消息。Steve分外痛恨这种日子口儿，他明白这种时候就意味着Bucky不但心情极差而且在连轴儿转，可他却什么忙都帮不上。每逢这种时候，他只希望能将Bucky揽进怀里让他好好歇一歇。Steve清楚，在医院里工作，每时每刻都在被死亡和悲痛所包围着，这一点对于Bucky来说打击相当大，尤其是现在，疫情已经在整座城市里肆虐了三个月了。在那些日子里，Steve真的不知道Bucky到底有没有合过眼。

Steve有些无所适从。Bucky为身边的人还有Steve奉献了那么多，而Steve不知道除了继续帮他磨刀以外，自己还能为他做些什么。

  
–Bucky–

自从知道Steve接受了他的食物后，每次他俩交接刀具的时候Bucky总会送上些点心和可口的小食。只要见到别人喜欢他做的食物，Bucky总是会非常开心，当看着Steve那双蔚蓝的眼睛因他做的美食而熠熠闪光时，那他这一整天都会喜笑颜开的。

而Steve的 _倾听_ 则更是对他意义非凡，不管他说的事情有多么无关紧要，可就算是半夜三点，邻居出门呵斥他们，他还是会一字不落的照听不误。

Bucky甚至连自己参军时的那些事都告诉了Steve，而那些事他连跟Natasha都不曾提过。

不知不觉间，他跟Steve相识已经有六周之久了，Bucky认为这个日子应当好好庆祝才是。

“James，你从哪儿搞到这玩意儿的？等一下，你没真的为了这玩意儿杀人吧？”Natasha说着指了指那包特大装卫生纸。

“哈哈哈，”Bucky假笑了几声，“才没有，我从Tony那儿赢来的。”

“你从 _那个_ Tony Stark手上赢来了一包特大装超柔卫生纸？”她一脸难以置信的问。

“对滴，他今天到后厨来看我们手头的东西齐不齐全，然后就开始和我臭谝，说要不是他做的这条胳膊牛叉，我才干不了那么好呢。”

她听完撇了撇嘴，“是可忍孰不可忍啊。”

“可不是嘛。我告诉他把这只胳膊关了权当是普通假肢，要是这样我还能在60秒内把一个洋葱切成丁，那他就输我一包卫生纸。要是我输了，那我就如他所愿，做他下期的慈善杂志封面照麻豆。”

“你用了多长时间？”

“45秒。虽然没破纪录，可赢了就是赢了。不过他看来还确实是挺惊讶的，他的实习生一个小时以后把这个送过来了。说真的，我还以为他最多给我一个四卷装的就算打发了。”

等那天晚上Bucky把纸送过去时，Steve的反应让他觉得这一整天的操劳都是值得的了。

* * *

  
“笑什么捏，机械神厨？”

Bucky吓了一大跳，没料到Tony Stark会一大早就跑到他的厨房来。

“呃…”

“是你男票呀？让我䁖䁖！”

Bucky只觉得两颊发热，不知该如何作答，“呃，不是我男票？”

“哦，吼，可你希望他是哦，”虽说Tony这人自负透顶，但他的洞察力却是一流。Bucky暗叹一声，知道说谎搪塞只会激起Tony的好奇心，说不定他 _又会_ 黑进他的手机去。

“算是吧？如果他也乐意的话？”他觉得他俩是往那个方向发展啦，可被居家隔离这一闹，谁知道能不能成行啊。

“拿过来，让我看看。”Tony冲着Bucky的手机直抓挠儿。

Bucky赶紧从手机里找出了一张他自认Steve不怕被他老板看见的自拍照，然后把手机顺着桌子滑了过去，“其实吧，现在的情况是–”

“等一下！我认识这哥们儿。他跟我一起做过一个项目…”

“对…”Bucky的脸红得更厉害了。

“想起来了！是市场部的Steve嘛¬——他受雇帮助开展义肢测试志愿者的活动。呵呵，还真是奇哉怪也。而且是无巧不成书呢。我喜欢，”正说着，Tony的手机响了，“这个电话我得接一下。别对着你的小男宠发嗲了，赶紧干活儿，不然那些医护人员就得饿肚子了！”

看着Tony快步出门，Bucky忍不住叹了口气。他讨厌没法和Steve整天互发短信的日子。他知道自己的工作很重要，而且有不少人都依仗着他，可他真的就只想暂时喘口气，能不那么拼。

单是跟Steve聊天就能让他觉得日子没那么难熬，而且随着时间推移，Bucky愈发的感激Steve能够毫无怨言的 _聆听_ 。

从阿富汗回来以后，就没人真正有耐心聆听Bucky的心里话了。他的母亲和妹妹虽然也算是尽了最大努力，可他的心事实在是太重。他们努力想要补救，甚至想 _救治他_ 。他也知道他们是因为爱他才会绞尽脑汁的给他出主意想办法，可有时候他真的就只是想找个人说说话而已。他非常爱他们，也清楚他们也很爱他，但有时他们之间的那道鸿沟实在是无法逾越。

Steve从不曾逼迫他或者试图去理解他。他就只是耐心的聆听，也不会想要说服他，或是救治他，只是让Bucky _畅所欲言_ 。

那晚下班以后，Bucky一边偷喝着Natasha藏得不怎么隐蔽的私藏伏特加，一边在油管上看视频，当看到一哥们儿用煮过的卫生纸做了一把利刀的时候，那一刻Bucky突地意识到自己有可能已经有点儿爱上Steve Rogers了。

还没来得及往深了想，Bucky就明白他应该先让Steve了解到他的内心到底有多么破碎，而且Bucky自己也想搞清楚，他俩能否跨越那道连他的家人都无法逾越的鸿沟。

Bucky从来都不是那种愿意谈感想或者自身经历的人，尤其在失去手臂之后他更是不愿开口了。当然，这些事情他都曾对他的心理医生说过，可那是因为他知道她可以帮助他重整旗鼓，让他有勇气再度走进他梦寐以求的厨房而已。

所以当他终于鼓足了勇气打电话的时候，他已经喝得醉醺醺的了。

  
–Steve–

Bucky 1:13am： _嘿，Steve？你没睡呢吧？_

Steve 1:16am： _嗯，没呢。_

Bucky 1:17am： _能打给你吗？我呃，我现在就想听听你的声音_

Steve 1:18am： _当然能啊_

电话铃只响了一声Steve就立刻接了起来，“嘿，Bucky。”

“Stevie！ _天呐_ ，听见你的声音真是太好了，”语气虽然兴奋，但Steve仍能听出对方话语里掩饰不住的疲惫和醉意，“我今天一直想着你来着。”

“是吗？”

“嗯，我刚还在看油管视频，日本的一个小哥们儿用卫生纸做了一把刀。”

“卫生纸刀？听着就软糯湿滑呢。”

Bucky咯咯一笑，“可不，那哥们儿把卫生纸煮了，又加了一大堆化学药剂，之后脱水。然后就用那 _一大片儿_ 硬化的卫生纸特么的做了把刀。还用那玩意儿切西红柿。简直 _太恶心了_ 。”

“呵，听着是挺恶心的。那把刀没散架吗？”

“没，他还拿去洗来着。不过我可敬谢不敏了，我还是用我的金属刀得了。不过重要的是，这让我想到了咱俩，又是卫生纸又是刀的吼？”Bucky说着叹了口气。

Steve不清楚这话意有何指，不过他还没来得及细想，Bucky就继续说了下去：“嘿，Stevie？”

“什么，Buck？”

“你从没问过我那些刀都是从哪儿而来的。”

“对。不过我是觉得等你想说了，或者 _愿意_ 的话，你自然就会告诉我的。”Steve确实想过这件事，要么就是用继承来的钱买的，要么就是刷爆了信用卡买来的。

“你可以问我的。如果你想的话。”

“OK，那我就不客气了。你那 _满坑满谷的_ 变态刀具都是哪儿来的呀，Buck？”

“那些是我 _做_ 的，全部都是，”他又咯咯笑了几声，“呃， _绝大多数_ 是。”

Steve还真没想到会听到他这么说，“你 _做的_ ？你亲手做的吗？”

“对滴。当然俺们只有一只小肉手啦。不过Stark科技造的胳膊好处多多呢，包括能耐2700多度的高温。你一定觉得我是在鬼扯，可我没开玩笑。他特么用的可是瓦坎达震金。震金㖏！因为人家就是特么傲娇。总之，我拿着他给的拿一大笔钱跑去学如何 _制刀_ 去了。因为我也很傲娇。我有钱任性。我跑遍了全世界呢，Steve。操，那些 _芝士叉_ 是特么我在法国做的。”

“那上个礼拜你拿给我的那把廉价的面包刀是咋回事？那个破烂儿你是在哪儿学做的？”

Bucky干笑了两声，“你知道那是Natasha的。我想见你一面，可是找不到借口了。”

“很高兴你找那个当借口，Buck。我喜欢跟你见面。”

Steve能听得出Bucky言语里的笑意，“我想告诉你个秘密可以吗，Steve？是一个我让铭感五内的东西，但可能听来不怎么靠谱。”

“那是什么让你铭感五内呢？”

“这场操蛋的疫情。你知道为什么吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为疫情让我碰到了 _你_ 呀，你个混球。在…在经历了失去手臂、参加Stark的测试、还有其他那些破事儿之后，我是真的不想再待在 _这儿_ 了。我本来再也不打算回来了，就想着四处游历，然后把我在各处做的那些稀奇古怪的刀子寄给Tasha让她存着。”他深吸了一口气，似是要鼓起勇气说更要紧的。

“然后疫情就爆发了，Tasha跟我说，‘回来在我这儿先住一阵子，瞅瞅你发给我的那些个刀，它们可想你了呢。’你知道后来发生了什么吗？”Bucky说着又叹了口气。

“然后怎么了，Buck？”

“然后，那个 _他妈的_ 传奇人物，Tony Stark _亲自打电话_ 给我，要我回来负责他开展的一个什么医院供餐项目，为那些帮助过我的人提供帮助。很显然他记得我参加过他的义肢项目。那么多人里他居然就记得有 _我_ 这么一号。一个给你做了一只新胳膊，而且还是具备神经系统适应连接的机械胳膊的人求到你门儿上来了呀！你能说不吗？”

Bucky挤出一声苦笑，“我本想说不的！我本想跟他说让他带着那个自以为是的救市计划有多远滚多远的。可我却鬼使神差的 _答应_ 了。居然就同意不再躲在深山老林里，被迫孑然一身与世隔绝，远离尘嚣。我也说不清是为什么，可一切就这么发生了。现如今我又回到了这里，跟发小儿住在一块儿，给那些劳累过度、惨不忍睹的医护人员做饭。操，Steve，你都想象不出他花了多大价钱雇我。不过倒也算是值回票价了。可你知道最糟糕的是什么吗？”

“是什么？”

“我特么 _爱死_ 这一切了。而现在，现在我都不想走了。即便是在阿富汗丢掉了这条胳膊以前，我都没像现在这样，觉得这么高兴，这么的自在。我现在觉得自己总算找到了归所，而且有生以来第一次做了件 _好事_ 。”Bucky沉默了下来，Steve没有多言，好让他有机会喘口气，同时也拼命的克制住自己想要马上冲到Natasha家里将Bucky紧紧揽入怀中的冲动。他们只隔着两层楼啊。他们之间不过离着十多米的距离。这十几米钢筋混凝土的阻隔，在Steve看来却是咫尺天涯。

“Buck，你不用的，要是你不想的话，你不用非把这些事告诉我的，”Steve能感觉到自己的声音有些发抖。他其实是想知道的，也想了解Bucky到底都经历了些什么，可他是绝不会强逼着他说那些如此痛苦不堪的事的。

“不，没关系的，Steve。说实话，我就是因为这个才想要跟你聊聊的。这样你就能明白了，这样我跟你在一起的时候，也就能安心做自己，做Bucky Barnes了。我只想让你完完整整的了解我这个人，了解真正的我。如果你想的话。”

Steve将屏了不知多久的这口气慢慢的呼了出来。“我想要你说给我听。你愿意和盘托出，或者只字不提。这都随你。告诉我是什么让你变成了现在的你，而且只要你还需要我，我会一直都守在这儿的。”

Bucky抽泣了一声，“好，我能行的。我 _想要_ 说出来的。”

他顿了顿，继而深吸了一口气。“我曾是一名狙击手，可以说算是名列前茅的枪手。那时候我被派去执行一个很轻松，五六个小时就能完事儿的任务，给前哨站送补给。其实就是一来一回，把药品补给送过去，顺便把一个重要人物平安护送到地儿。可是九头蛇半路杀了出来。”Steve听了不由得倒吸一口凉气。若是九头蛇这个由狂热的军国主义公司演变而成的狂热邪教组织牵扯其中，那这整件事的性质可就彻底不一样了。但凡有事跟九头蛇扯上关系，那么就一定没有善终。

Bucky继续说了下去：“我们小队里的一个人，那个叫Rumlow的杂种跟他们透露了消息。说不定他从一开始就是他们的人，这个我也说不准。他跟他们说我们的车队护送了一个要人，还有一些处于实验阶段的药品什么的。所以他们就把我们轰上了天。我的六名队友，我的 _好朋友_ ，转眼之间就都没了。可不知为什么，我和Wade命大没死，他们抓了我俩还有我们护送的那个要人，把我们一起关进了一个山洞里。我当时真的以为自己死定了，Steve。可有时候，有时候我真觉得要是那时候真的死了或许更好些。你别看他现在身边儿有个瘦叽叽的男票，还有一辆卖墨西哥玉米卷的快餐车，一副志得意满的样子。可我知道Wade一直在后悔当时没死在那儿。”

Bucky啜泣不停，声音中混杂着癫狂的笑意和泪水。而当他再度开口时，声音已如呢喃一般，“等他们几天以后又回来的时候，既没对我们严刑逼供，也没有谈什么条件。他们直接就对我们动了刀子，一边切划抠剜一边还不住的说着什么血清的事，说我不应该脱水脱成这样，不应该出血出成这样什么的，甚至还问我的伤口为什么没有像他们想的那样恢复如初。

而对Wade，他们则直接 _用火烧_ 他。一小块儿一小块儿的烧遍了他全身上下。边烧还边问他到底有多疼，为什么他还不赶紧自我了断。而当他们没有得到预想的结果时，就把Rumlow派了过来。他压根儿就不喜欢我和Wade，还恨我们的恪尽职守，恨我们 _本事了得_ 。他接手之后就一发不可收拾了。他就像没事人一样的把它给砍掉了，Steve。他根本就不当回事儿，直接就他妈把我的整只胳膊砍掉了。”

Steve强忍着泪水一言不发。“Rumlow对我们刀割火烧了好几天，等他终于烦了的时候，又找来了一个叫Pierce的人。可他们折腾了那么久也没有得到他们想要的结果。最后他们折腾够了，就把我们扔在了那个山洞里等死。Wade掰断了手腕从他被捆绑的床上挣脱出来，一路挣扎着出来，把我从那把椅子上救了下来。

而且那个时候九头蛇也把那个重要人物折腾了一个够。他们把他绑在了一张试验台上，胸前的伤口上接着一堆破烂的心脏监护仪。走运的是他们并没对他动刀子，不然我们几个真的是没法儿从那里活着出去。

我们费了好大劲才从迷宫一样的洞穴坑道里爬出来，去到外面没过几个小时就遇上了寻找那个重要人物的巡逻队。他们都以为Wade和我跟我们的小队一起死在伏击中了，甚至都通知我妈说我已经死了。”

Steve大声的抽泣起来。这件事他也知道一部分，事发时媒体曾铺天盖地的报道。Tony Stark在向军方展示他最新最致命的导弹时遭九头蛇绑架。他后来被两名战俘所救，他们不但不愿透露姓名，而且拒绝了一切形式的嘉奖。

正是因为这件事让Stark工业集团彻底裁撤了武器研发部门，转而投身清洁能源和高科技领域。也正因如此Steve后来才会到Stark集团供职，并接手负责义肢测试项目的市场运营工作。最后又走到了 _现在_ 。

“猜猜那个重要人物是何许人也，Steve，猜猜。”

“是Tony Stark，”Steve悄声道。

“没错，就是Tony Stark本尊。反正我是跟这个王八蛋犯冲。他根本不记得我是谁，不过这倒也能理解，毕竟之前的遭遇也不是什么好事。换了是我估计也不愿意记起来。每次他老神在在的晃进我的后厨，大言不惭的夸他的假肢让我改头换面的时候，我都不知道自己到底是该哭还是该笑。那个自以为是的混蛋，”Bucky努力的忍住哽咽，想用戏谑遮掩过去。

Steve想要，不，是 _需要_ Bucky明白这其实没关系的，他其实没必要这么忍着，而且Steve也不会离他而去的。“Buck，没关系的，有的时候哭一哭也无所谓的。我想要你跟我一块儿大哭一场。我哪儿也不去。”

Bucky终于宣泄了出来，至少是这些年来一直压在他心头的那些负担。他俩就这样沉默地坐了许久，任凭泪水肆意横流，但心却突破了钢筋水泥的阻隔，比以往任何时候靠得都要近。

Bucky最先打破了二人间的沉默，带着哭腔干笑了两下，“所以才会有那么多的 _刀_ 。”

Steve不知该如何回答，于是便静静的等Bucky继续往下说。

“我的心理医生说，这么做可以让我把持住那个让 _我_ 失去控制的东西。让我重新夺回主动权。更好的是，她说，制刀的创造性方面对重塑我的乐观态度大有益处，总比老拿‘给我搭把手’这句话开玩笑要强多了。她还说这种适应方式虽然不怎么地，但不可否认的是这方法管用。所以她也一直鼓励我继续做下去。再说，我也绝对那些刀超赞的。不然有哪个脑子正常的人不特么想要一套 _彩虹_ 厨刀啊！那可是 _又基又炫_ 啊。”

Steve大笑起来，“Bucky Barnes童鞋，也就只有你会用那么种超级无敌基的刀当做适应方法，把你的心理医生唬的五迷三道的。”Steve叹了口气，努力稳住心绪，“谢谢你告诉我这一切，也谢谢你那么信任我。”

Bucky笑了笑，“天呐，我真的好想吻你呀，Steve Rogers。你不知道仅仅是 _认识你_ 就让我变得有多高兴呀。”Steve听了不禁羞红了脸颊，不过老实说他自己心里也在想同样的事呢。

“估计没有你让我感受到的快乐多，”Steve才不管这话有多酸呢，这就是他的真情实感，而且也应当让Bucky知道。

“你可真够酸的，Stevie。”Bucky的声音变得低沉且疲累。不过这种低柔的喉音却令Steve浑身颤栗不止。

“咱俩半斤八两好吧，”Bucky听罢哼了一声，“Buck，你还是去睡一会儿吧。”

“天呐这位老人家，我没事的。”

“好好好，那不如你闭上眼睛歇一歇。我不挂电话，然后咱们就像这样再聊一会儿呢？”

“你真的不会走吗？”

“嗯，伙计，你想要我陪你多久都行。我 _想要_ 陪着你。我会陪你直到最后的。”

“你真的是太好了，Stevie，”对方的话语已变得含混不清，Steve听得出他已经快要睡着了。

“我跟你说过Sam有一次逼着我跳飞机的事儿吗？”Steve自顾自的说着，电话另一端，Bucky的喘息声则渐渐变得平匀起来，他俩最终都睡了过去，只是这一次，二人的内心却比任何时候都要轻松。


	6. Chapter 6

–Steve–

自从两人彻夜长谈之后，Bucky和Steve之间的关系就彻底变了，不过是朝好的方向变而已。Steve开始计划等他能跟Bucky正式约会的时候，该如何向Bucky表达他对自己的意义。不过，Bucky Barnes童鞋却很不给面子的抢先了一步。

Bucky 9:16am： _能跟你视频吗？_

Steve 9:17am： _随时可以，宝儿。_

Bucky 9:22am： _好嘞，等我一下下_

Steve赶忙趁Bucky没发视频来的当口换了件没窟窿的T恤，又把脸上的点心渣儿擦了擦干净。

“嘿，帅哥！”Bucky喜笑颜开的样子立时让Steve心跳加速。他的头发精心的高高挽起，将迷人的颧骨线条毫无保留的突显了出来，看得Steve直想伸手去 _摸_ 。

“哈喽啊。”

“那个，我想要把这件事做足。呃，考虑到目前的情况，只能是尽量做足了。”Bucky紧张得有些手足无措了，“Steve Rogers，你愿意跟我约会吗？”

他一本正经的样子引得Steve嗤笑一声。他虽然感觉到他俩是在朝着这个方向发展的，不过Bucky的一番表态倒也将他内心的忐忑统统推翻了。“Bucky Barnes，我非常愿意跟你出去约会。不过得等六个月以后咱们能出门儿了再说了。”

“说起来，我倒是觉得约周五7点钟就行吧？”Steve不爽的瞅了他一眼，Bucky立刻笑开了，“我想到一个能让咱俩来一次类似约会的办法。虽说不怎么完美吧，不过就像我刚才说的，考虑到目前的情况，只能尽量把事情做足了。”

“那好吧，Bucky，我愿意这周五跟你约会。”见Bucky的表情亮了起来，Steve忍不住羞红了脸，只觉得自己跟五十年代歌舞片里的女主似的。

“太好了！那咱们7点钟吃晚餐，然后一起看电影。觉得怎么样？”

“好啊，Buck，我同意。不过有一个条件。”Steve说着微微一笑。

“哦？什么条件？”

“看什么电影得我来挑。”

“恶，行吧，你个大颗呆。”Steve笑了，这可是看《妙探追凶 _（Clue）_ 》的绝佳机会啊。

当星期五总算到来的时候，Steve已经兴奋到不行了。Bucky早些时候给他发了条短信，告诉他什么时候去拿晚餐，还有怎么准备他们的观影会。对于Steve选择的电影Bucky实在觉得不敢恭维，不过Steve死乞白赖的非要看这部片不可。

6:55分准时准点，Bucky那标志性的敲门声便响彻了Steve的整间公寓。Steve开门的时候他已经离开了，不过鉴于他提前发的短信，Steve倒也料到会如此。他的门垫上放着一个袋子，还有一个盖了罩子且颇有些分量的银质托盘，一阵阵香草和烤土豆的香气不停的从罩子下散发出来。

Steve才刚把东西放到厨房的餐桌上，他的笔记本电脑就发出了提示音。他俩早就商量好如何安置电脑，如此一来俩人就如同面对面坐在餐桌前一样了。

“嘿，亲爱的，拿到饭菜了吗？”

“拿到了！”Steve说着举起了那个塞得鼓鼓囊囊的袋子。

“很好，现在把口袋里的东西都打开吧，不过那个大桶先别开。留着回头再吃。”Steve依言打开了各种餐盒，“我说了那个要回头再吃的哦，Steve。别以为我不知道上个礼拜你到底偷不蔫儿的拿了多少块曲奇饼当早饭吃。”

Steve立刻反唇相讥，“这我得抗辩一下下，我的早饭都是到了快中午才吃的，而且那些曲奇里头有燕麦的。那再怎么说也是健康食品哎。”

“可说呢。你看到那个玻璃罐子了吗？OK，好。那里面装的是这种葡萄酒，”Bucky说着举起酒瓶晃了晃，他们约好了要一起喝的，“烤甜菜羊奶芝士沙拉是这顿饭的第一道菜。”Steve听了忍不住哼了一声，“嘿，不许笑！我跟你说了我会倾尽全力好好款待你的，所以这顿饭可是有四道菜的大餐。”Steve不禁笑出了声。Bucky畅谈食物其实还颇具诗意的，他也百听不厌，不过吧，Bucky为了给Steve做好吃的，有时候真的做得太过不遗余力了。

“混球。总之，如我所说，沙拉是第一道菜。Wanda今天做了法式面包，所以我就以权谋私顺了一条回来，配上浸渍了各种香草的橄榄油当蘸汁。第二道菜是带芝士填馅儿的意大利油炸调味饭球（arancini）配烤土豆和大蒜酱汁。你知道调味饭球是什么吧？”

“Buck，我又不是没看过 _《餐馆食肆面面观》*_ ，那是炸制食物。我知道意大利油炸调味饭球是什么。”

“额滴神，你还真知道呢。先别把盖盘罩揭开。第三道菜就靠那个保温了。”

两人于是就这样聊着这一天的见闻，说说笑笑之间吃完了前两道菜。Steve享受着他们在一起的每分每刻，愈是这般咫尺天涯，自己心头想要触碰对方，将Bucky的人紧紧揽入怀中的渴望就愈发强烈，心中也因此而感到阵阵甜蜜的刺痛。

油炸饭球吃到一半时，Steve突然意识到自己已爱上了Bucky。他爱上了一个看得见却摸不着的人。没有正常的肢体接触就能爱上一个人，这种感觉着实有些新奇。

可他又如何能不爱上他呢？Bucky既风趣又善良，还有那么一点点的不知所谓。他为Steve付出了很多，但最重要的是，Steve可以毫无保留的对他倾吐心声，而他不但理解他，还由衷的希望他能快活顺遂。看着屏幕上Bucky兴高采烈的讲着一整天见闻的样子，直教Steve想将世上一切美好的东西都统统送给他。

“傻笑什么呢，你个呆子？”被抓包了，Steve忍不住一阵脸红。

“看你那张傻乎乎的脸想不笑都不行，Buck。我啥时候才能揭开你那个假模假式的盖盘罩啊？”

“现在就成啊，打开吧，”Steve赶忙揭开了盖盘罩，一股伴着洋葱大蒜和文火炖牛肉的浓香立即扑面而来。这道菜的品相相当高，绵软且奶味十足的垫底配菜上摆着一大块带骨烤牛肉，“那是红烩牛膝配帕玛森芝士烩饭（ _osso bucco with Parmesan risotto_ ）。小碗里那个绿色的是香草柠檬酱（ _herb and lemon gremolata_ ），是用来提味的。舀一点儿洒在上面就行了。”

“你什么时候做的红烩牛膝跟芝士烩饭的呀？这两样不是得花好几个小时才能做好吗？”

Bucky听了哈哈一笑，“对，可我偷奸耍滑来着。我把烩牛膝的食材往Tasha的炖锅里一扔，让它慢慢咕嘟去。而且我喜欢做烩饭，因为要不停的翻搅，所以我正好可以趁这个功夫站在那儿放空头脑嘛。再说了，我还能顺便做油炸饭球呢，”他说着挤了挤眼，“俺们就喜欢一勺烩一锅出的赶脚，显着咱多有 _大厨范儿_ 啊。”

Steve淋上酱汁后舀了一勺放进嘴里。好吃已根本不足以形容这道菜的滋味了。不管Stark花了多少钱请Bucky来都是物超所值的。肥厚绵软的牛肉和奶香四溢的烩饭简直是入口即化。香烤土豆加上香草酱汁则更是神来之笔，一下子将菜肴的口感提高了一个档次。再吃一口，Steve忍不住呻吟出声。

“Stevie童鞋，你要是再这么哼下去，那我可真的不管有没有疫情，直接违反禁令冲过去了。”

听了这话，Steve差点儿被一口酒呛着，他忍不住嗤笑一声：“矮油，你能把我怎样？下次给我送刀子的时候隔着八丈远用眼神杀死我？”

“总有一天，我会彻底让你忘了这茬儿的。”

“原谅归原谅，我可没说以后不拿这事儿说嘴哦。”

两人大笑起来，而后便继续他们的晚餐，直至将杯盘收拾干净。

“Buck，你要说老这么给我塞美味珍馐我非胖不可。光这一个小时我就得胖十斤。”

“你可还没看见甜品呢。赶紧换身舒服的衣服，然后看你挑的那个破电影呗？”

“嗯，此话甚是有理。”Steve可是正惦记着想换衣服呢。可能是缺乏肢体接触的因素作祟吧，刚刚在饭桌上光是看着Bucky的模样，就足以令他的下半身很有精神呢。他穿着的那条紧身牛仔裤虽然很上镜，可同时也让他觉得很是尴尬。

“好呗，五分钟后见，”Steve快步穿过走廊，回屋换上了一件柔软的T恤和一条宽松的睡裤。

等他再次回到客厅时，发现Bucky已经把他自己的笔记本电脑拿进了卧室，并打开了电影随时可以开播。看到他换上了那件蓝色背心和Steve最喜欢的短裤时，Steve废了牛劲才将心里的冲动压了下去。Bucky那条短裤就松垮垮的挂在腰上，只要他动一动或者伸伸腰腿，背心就会被拉高，露出下面白皙的皮肤和坚实的肌肉让Steve童鞋YY不停。这简直是一场快乐的折磨啊，眼见面前的盛景，他的底迪很配合的往上蹿了蹿。今晚真是要难捱了。

“嘿，回来啦。马上你的甜品盒子然后舒舒服服的待好。你别介意啊，我只能先回自己房里来了。我可不希望Natasha从舞蹈工作室回来时跑来探头探脑。”他靠坐在床上，背心如预期的那样往上蹿去。

“有道理。她的好奇心实在是太重了。”

Bucky嗯了一声表示同意，“你拿甜品桶了吗？”

“拿了，咱们开始吧。我改喝啤酒你不会鄙视我吧？”

Bucky顺出了一瓶Natasha的伏特加，狡黠的笑了笑，“只要你不跟Natasha告密就行。”

接下来的两个小时，俩人便沉醉于谋杀和惊悚之中，时不时地嬉笑着小声谈论电影里的各种情节，猜测谁才是真凶。甜品桶里装的居然是焦糖巧克力爆米花，Steve乐滋滋的边看电影边不拾闲儿的往嘴里塞。

相对于电脑上播放着的电影，Steve其实看Bucky的时间更多一点，看他慵懒的用手上下摩挲着身侧和大腿，时不时的还会伸手进衣服里挠一挠胸脯和肚子。光是这些就已经够让人心猿意马的了，更要命的是Steve竟然发现Bucky也在看他。

等到播放片尾字幕时，Bucky已经在打瞌睡了，看来这一周来的辛劳终于让他有些扛不住了。Steve关上了二人的同程观看，但并没有关闭他们视频连接，以确保Bucky能安稳入睡。开着视频或打着电话入睡如今已成了两人之间形成的一个习惯了。

Bucky挪了挪身子，“嘿，Steve，我有个事儿想问。”

“嗯，你说？”

“能做我男票吗？”Bucky手足无措的问道。

Steve听罢大笑起来，“Bucky，额滴神，你可真会挑时机。”

“我都说了我要郑重其事的嘛，也就是说我得先跟你约会，”Bucky说着颦紧了眉头，“你还没回答我呢…”

Steve只觉心头一紧，他真的好想让Bucky知道自己到底有多么的求之不得。“我当然愿意做你男票啦，你个大颗呆。我怎么会不想呐？你对我那么好，不但很关心我，还给我做一大堆好吃的，哄我开心。等哪天我终于能碰触你的时候，我绝对会投桃报李的。然后就再也不放你走了。”

Bucky微微一笑，“这算是威胁吗？”

“这算是保证。现在赶紧睡觉啦，你明早不是还要上班呢吗。”

“爱你哦，Stevie，”Bucky惺忪的呢喃道。

“我也爱你，Buck。”Steve这句话可绝绝对对是发自内心的。

  
–六个星期后–

“Steve，过生日你想要点儿什么？”Steve听了不禁大叹一声。再过12个小时就是他的生日了，而他最最想要的就只是拥抱，甚至是 _亲吻_ 他的男朋友。

虽说六月中旬城区内就已经解除隔离了，可考虑到他那惨不忍睹的肺功能，Steve还是得小心再小心。而且他俩还得等到Bucky彻底不用直接为医院提供服务，拿到最新的血液核酸检测阴性结果才行。前前后后加起来的这一通等待，实在是太漫长了。

对这座城市的大多数人来说，生活重又开始慢慢恢复到一种新常态了，因此让他保持耐心实在很困难。

“Buck，你给予我的已经够多的了。我真的就只想多陪着你点儿，就算是再来场云约会我也认了。”

“真的？你 _确定_ 只要这样就行了？因为我手里有样东西说不定能让你改变主意哦。”

“真的，宝儿，只要能跟你一起聊上一整天我就高兴了，或许跟你和其他人一起来个云趴什么的。不过今年这个光景，只要平平静静的我就知足了。”

Bucky听罢举起一个信封挥了挥，脸上绽出一抹大大的笑容，“那就算我附送一份儿加急的血检结果外加Tony Stark亲口应许的三周假期你也无所谓吗？”

Steve一愣，不知道自己是不是听错了，“啥？”

Bucky撕开信封，抽出里面的检验结果直接举到了镜头前。“念出来，Steve！快念！”

Steve于是大声读了起来： _“受检者第####号，James Buchanan Barnes，第####号新型冠状病毒COVID-19检测结果为阴性，血液样本内未检出抗体，表明第####号受检者从未感染新型冠状病毒。建议持续保持社交距离，待疫苗上市后进行接种。”_

Steve不禁舌头拌蒜，“BUCKY！你没感染！可给医院提供餐食什么的呢？那些又怎么办啊？”

“快念后面的留言！”

纸张的下半段有一段手写的留言。

_小巴哥–_

_1\. Pepper说我得跟你道个谢。因为你本来是想躲在瑞士阿尔卑斯山的深山老林里不出来的，结果你还是来给我帮忙了。细想想别说你惦着躲着不出来了，连我都快窝出蛇精病了。（不过你倒是该谢谢我把你拽回到纽约来，不然你上哪儿找辣么火辣的男票啊。）_

_2\. 就当做这是个长期职位邀请吧。我想要你帮我筹办一个长期的饥荒救助项目。同时每隔一周的周二给我做晚饭，因为你做的那些小蛋挞真特娘地好吃啊。_

_3\. 这一条是正茬儿。要在平时我提都不会提的。但是，这事很重要。我前一阵子才意识到，原来你一直以为我根本不知道你是何许人也，也不知道你都为我做了什么。可我知道。就是因为你和Wade，才有了如今的Stark医疗慈善基金会。不过你可别翘尾巴啊。另外，那个职位跟这些可是没半毛钱关系的哦。那都是你自己凭努力打拼出来的。这话我只说一次哦，感谢你救我一命，并且帮我走上了正途。不过这话可千万别跟别人说啊。_

_4\. 我特批你休假两周。算了，休仨礼拜吧。跟Steve说一声也特批他休同等的假期。你俩要是不过完新婚燕尔就别回来见我。_

_你真的非常出色，小子。现在赶紧滚去亲你男票！_

_附注：Steve，你算是升职了。我认命你全权负责新慈善计划的市场运营工作。你2015年的义肢项目做得相当好，而且Bucky的那个新的膳食救助项目也需要有人做市场推广。当然还有他的个人形象啦。有时候那哥看起来真跟个变态杀人狂似的。你是没见过他攒的那一屋子的刀刀叉叉呀，那叫一个吓银。_

“啥米？”Steve呆呆的问，突然之间这么大的信息量，他有点儿消化不过来。

“那么，Stevie，过生日你想要神马咧？”Bucky再次问道。

Steve总算回过神来了，“ **现在立刻马上给我滚过来！** ”

没一会儿，熟悉的敲门声便响了起来，Steve一把拽开了房门，力道大的连门都狠狠的撞在了墙上。眼前的人儿令他忍不住屏住了呼吸，Bucky头一次没戴面罩站得这么近，近得他都能闻见他身上的咖啡味和新烤面包的香气了。近得终于能让他仔细端详那对铁蓝色的美目和他脸颊上的红晕了。

“我听说要是有刀需要磨就找你对吧。”

“那你赶紧进来谈吧，”Bucky微微一笑，Steve侧身将他让进屋里后关上了房门，天呐，本尊看上去真是帅得 _无与伦比_ 啊。

喜悦与宽慰瞬间盈满了心头，Steve忍不住啜泣起来，“Buck–”

Bucky的眼眶里也噙着泪水，他把手里的背包往地上一丢，然后便抬手捧住了Steve的脸庞，“好了啦，我长得没那么𤭢吧。”

Steve被他这一碰触，立刻便依偎了过去，人也跟着破涕为笑。感觉心头一直压着的那块大石终于落了下去。“没有， _没有啦_ 。我就是觉得，咱们等了那么久啊，”说着，Steve伸手环住了Bucky的脖颈，将他往自己面前拉。

紧接着，Bucky顺势栖近前去，豁然摄住了Steve的双唇，先是犹疑的试探，但很快这一吻就变得热切且猴急起来。Steve退开了些许，深深吸了口气，用双手捧住Bucky的面颊，将二人的额头抵在一起。

“欢迎回家Bucky，欢迎你回家。”Steve呢喃道，然后拉住Bucky的手将他引进了屋内。如今Steve终于把他盼来了，你叫他如何能轻易放手呢？

  
–尾声–Bucky–

当Tony Stark应许给他俩的那三周假期，也就是他们那帮狐朋狗友们所谓的“隔离蜜月”已经过了两周半的时候，Steve请求Bucky住下来，他说这么做虽说是太快了些，不过他并不在乎。他二人都很清楚那种彼此虽近在咫尺却远隔千里的生活是多么的痛苦，而且他们谁也不想再过那种咫尺天涯的日子了。

当Bucky将这事告诉Natasha的时候，她这才借机将她为何让他俩沉湎误会良久的原因解释清楚。其实在Bucky搬到她家来住的时候她就有意要给他俩牵线搭桥，但按照她的那套爱情理论，她觉得应该让他俩自己相互磨合，发展恋爱关系，而不是让她来强出头。可当‘Fucky’这件事发生之后，她才意识到自己不能再作壁上观，必须出面给这两只摆摆清楚。

于是乎，Bucky带着他的那一大堆刀刀叉叉搬了进来。不知不觉间，Bucky不但有了一个温馨的家，还在Stark慈善基金会得到了一份有些古怪但却稳定的工作。

光阴荏苒，转眼间两年过去了，Bucky坐在他们新家的沙发上，手里把玩着一件钢铁器。金属摸上去虽然冰冷，但却令人心安。

“嘿，Buck，你拿的什么呀？新得的刀吗？”Steve端着一盘吃食走进屋里，继而坐下来依偎在Bucky身边。

“呃，是也不是吧？其实是一把旧刀的刀身。是我最早做的一把刀，也是你第一次帮我磨的其中一把。我把它拿到一家我在曼哈顿找到的铁匠作坊去了。那儿要价又贵还又挤查查的。不过我需要拿它做做加工。”

“他们不是跟你说不让你在那儿加工刀具，也不肯让你自带材料吗？应该是怕出了什么问题自己摘不干净什么的吧？”

“对，可我跟他们讲了个故事。 _咱们俩_ 的故事。然后他们就同意破一次例了。”

“哦，那好啊！那你做了什么呀？”

Bucky将Steve的手纳入掌中，继而张开了自己的另一只手，他的手心里并排放着两只用大马士革钢制成的戒指。每一只都有半英寸宽（约1.5厘米），刀身上原有的那些独特的环状纹理都完好无损的保存了下来，那花纹起起伏伏，不仅圆转不断，而且绵延渐进。

在失去了那么多的东西之后，Bucky原以为在这天地之间他再也找不到属于自己的一席之地了。

然而当他将那枚戒指戴在了Steve的手指上时，Bucky终于体会到，他们两个相依相伴，共同打造了一个全新的家庭，而他，也绝不会再迷失方向了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中*注释：  
> Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives是美国一档介绍餐厅即各种美食的纪录片节目


End file.
